Just Drabbles
by Effervescent Dreamer
Summary: Exactly what the title says. Just short stories that I wanted to post. I hope you enjoy! Chapter 36: Paper Perfection
1. Chapter 1

Just Drabbles

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans! It's just wishful thinking!

* * *

My Cold-Hearted Valentine

Two young men stood outside Rosewood Cafe staring into the window, unmindful of the rain pouring on them. "Is that her?" A male with jet black hair and inquisitive sapphire eyes asked.

"Uh-huh," Replied his ginger-haired companion. "Something tells me she could totally be the next Mrs. Grayson."

The former smiled wryly, his gaze shifting back to the waitress who was cleaning the counter.

The waitress had golden skin with cascades of gleaming scarlet hair. Her eyes were emerald and had a sense of longing about them. Those captivating eyes fell onto a single red rose laying mere inches from her. A scowl marred her features as she carelessly knocked the innocent bloom into the trash can.

Richard blinked. "She's beautiful, but she seems to have such a cold heart."

* * *

Birthday Wishes

"So what do you want for your birthday?" Robin asked his best friend casually. "It's going to be your eighteenth after all."

Starfire gave a light-hearted giggle. "That is very true friend Robin. However I do believe that you have not realized my day of birth is not for another month!"

Robin mock-glowered at her. "So? If I know what you want now, I can get it and be able to lord it over the others when they panic about not knowing what to get you."

Starfire raised an eyebrow, placed her hands on her hips and said somewhat flirtatiously, "So you wish to use my upcoming day of birth as a license to mock our dear friends? Robin, this is not like you at all."

Robin blushed and mumbled a quick apology.

Starfire merely smiled and said, "All I want for my day of birth is to spend time with all of my friends and one of these..." She wrapped her arms around Robin who chuckled and returned the hug.

"Okay, anything else?"

"Yes!" She replied, "One of these..." She quickly pecked him on the cheek.

Robin grinned and kissed her cheek. However his was warm and lingering causing the Tamaranian royal to blush. Abruptly, he lifted his head from her face looking deeply into her eyes as if trying to discern if something was wrong. Before she could question his change of attitude, Robin leaned in and kissed her. Starfire melted in his embrace and returned the kiss with passion. When the need for air came, Robin didn't stray too far from his princess and murmured, "Happy early birthday Star."

Just two tiny one-shots I wanted to stick up. I can't really do much with Birthday Wish. Maybe something with My Cold-Hearted Valentine if anyone wishes to see it become more developed.

Tee hee. I love mischievous/ smug Robin. He's almost as funny as Panicky Robin! (Remember Stranded!)


	2. Fixing a Shattered Heart

Just Drabbles

Chapter 2: Fixing a shattered heart

I do not own the Titans

I dedicate this chapter to moonlitsfantasy and xStarfirexRobinxo.

* * *

"Why haven't you asked her out yet?!" Batgirl cried as she threw her hands up in frustration while pacing the halls of the Watchtower. Robin had been called up there to celebrate Batgirl's induction into the Justice League.

"What makes you think I want to ask Starfire out?" Robin asked indignantly while blushing profusely.

"You obviously have feelings for her, why not act on them?"

"What feelings?! Starfire's my best friend! I have no romantic feelings toward her!"

"Yeah, and Batman's thinking about changing his uniform to pink," Batgirl retorted dryly. "Richard, you're the closest I have to a little brother; but you've _got_ to be the biggest dolt I've ever met when it comes to love."

"Me?! What about Batman?!" Robin shot back incensed.

"Bruce is warming up to Selina." Batgirl stated calmly. "You though, can't seem to clue into the little fact that Starfire has actually managed to thaw that ice cube you choose to call a heart."

Robin winced. "Ouch, Babs, care to plunge that knife in a little deeper?" He asked rhetorically.

The new Justice Leaguer glared at the Teen Titan. "Can you truly not see how blatantly you express your feelings for the Tamaranian royal?"

Robin grimaced "How bad is it?"

"Well, every other adventure you have told me about does seem to have Starfire starring in it." Batgirl began. "Not to mention you had venom practically dripping from you as you recounted tales with Kitten, Blackfire, Val-Yor and Starfire's engagement."

"So I'm a little overprotective," Robin defended himself. "Big deal."

"I don't think you were half as furious when Raven nearly brought about the destruction of the world."

Robin tried to think of a comeback, but sadly the female detective was right. He _did _care about Starfire—a lot. Still, he wasn't about to admit this little discovery because he couldn't stand it when Batgirl was given the pleasure to gloat.

"Starfire's still a little—,"

"Starfire's not as naïve as you believe her to be," Batgirl interjected. "Last week I had a scintillating phone conversation with her on our planet's eco-system and its complications. She's very intelligent and quite diplomatic. If she wasn't a superhero, I think she'd make a fantastic ambassador. If Starfire isn't up to date on pop culture, then big deal. She's been on Earth for four years; I think she's not as helpless as you think her to be."

"I don't think she's helpless!" Robin shot back angrily.

Batgirl exhaled, and then reiterated her statement, "You don't think she's helpless per se, but I do think you enjoy it when she comes to you for questions."

Robin started to respond when alarms began to blare, cutting off any further conversation.

The two superheroes ran toward the main computer console. Superman was sitting there surrounded by the other Justice League members. "What's the situation?" Batgirl asked.

"An ambush on Tamaran has just started," The man of steel reported, sounding grim.

"T-Tamaran?" Robin stammered, completely shocked. "Are you sure you don't mean Thanagar?"

"Ahem." The Boy Wonder turned around to look at Hawkgirl whose arms were crossed and eyebrow was raised.

"Heh," He blushed while rubbing the back of his neck. "Sorry Shayera.

* * *

_Titans Tower:_

The sun blazed brilliantly over the gleaming structure that was the headquarters as well as home to Jump City's protectors.

Starfire stepped out onto the roof, her eyes darting back and forth making sure that she was absolutely alone. Once she was positive of her being in solitude, Starfire conjured two star bolts. She let the orbs of light grow, their dancing radiance reflecting in her emerald pools. Delicately, the star bolts tipped themselves off her fingers and flew around her, bobbing gently as if they were nothing more than bright green bubbles. Smiling, Starfire created more star bolts. She didn't know how she could control them, she just did. Starfire giggled quietly as she watched the star bolts whiz and waltz around her. The Tamaranian princess's heart swelled with an immense amount of unbridled joy that she was immediately whisked into the air.

She soared higher, whirling, twisting and dipping as she went. Starfire waved her arms, silently commanding the star bolts to move giving her the look of conducting an A-capella symphony. The princess then dove for the crystal blue water, spinning as she went; the star bolts in her wake. Starfire slipped beneath the ocean's surface with the elegance of a mermaid, swimming for a moment before shooting into the air once more, the spray of the water and glow of the sun enhancing her fiery red tresses gave her the ethereal look similar to Aphrodite.

Starfire was about to rejoin her dancing star bolts, when the door to the roof slammed open. "Hey Star," Beastboy called out. "There's a transmission for you. Some important-looking lady who goes by the name of Chrys…Chrys…uh…" He scratched his head, trying to recall the name of the caller.

"Chrysi'lindia?" Starfire supplied.

Beastboy's forest green eyes lit up. "Yeah!" He exclaimed excitedly. "That was her name! Uh, who is she exactly?"

"Oh, Chrysi'lindia is an old friend of my father's." Starfire explained. "And the prime minister to Zorndal, a planet run by sorcerers and the like."

"Your father?" Beastboy furrowed his brow in confusion. "I don't think you've ever mentioned him."

Starfire sighed sadly as she landed next to the changeling. "There is a reason for that. But now is not the time. Let us see what Chrysi'lindia has to say."

"Okay, nice light show by the way." Beastboy said as the two went down the stairs. "Going to show Robin anytime soon?"

"Perhaps," Starfire said as she raised an eyebrow. "Why would I though?"

"Well," Beastboy began, "Don't tell Cy or Raven that I said this, but it seemed like a romantic image to me."

"And what makes you think I wish for Robin to perceive this as such?"

Beastboy sighed. "Don't you like him?"

"Of course!" Starfire exclaimed. "Robin is my best friend!"

"No no no," Beastboy said. "I mean, as more than a friend?"

Starfire blushed. "Well I—"

"Haven't you noticed the obvious scientific love between you two?" (Bonus if you can figure out what he means by scientific love)

"We are being the obvious?"

Beastboy groaned as the two Titans reached the OPs room.

* * *

_Watchtower: _

Robin's sense of panic went into overdrive. "We have to do something!" He cried as he watched Starfire's home planet be pelted with a shower of missiles.

"There is nothing we can do," The deep and solemn voice of Martian Manhunter intoned.

"Why not?!" Robin demanded. "My best friend's home is under attack! If the opportunity to save the planet presents itself to me, then I'm not going to sit here acting helpless!"

"It's not that the Justice League isn't willing to help," Martian Manhunter began in a gentler voice. "It is that we are too late."

"What do you mean?" Robin asked, terrified of the answer.

"Omigod!" The female Justice League members cried.

Robin swung his head toward the computer screen. He let out a strangled gasp as he watched Tamaran glow a livid red in its center, then spread in spider web-like cracks. The light blinded the Boy Wonder for a split second before he was (unfortunately) able to see Tamaran shatter into thousands of shards that quickly crumbled into space dust.

_To be continued…_

* * *

Ooh, you guys must hate my guts for leaving you at such a cliffie. No worries, part two shall be up very soon.


	3. Fixing a Shattered Heart part 2

Just Drabbles

Chapter 3: Fixing a Shattered Heart part 2

I don't own the Titans.

I dedicate this chapter to ComixFan1224, moonlitsfantasy, xStarfirexRobinxo, Sta-R-obin and kjesStar

* * *

_Watchtower:_

Robin struggled to take in a breath. He couldn't believe it; the destruction of Tamaran, Starfire's home planet, had occurred right before his eyes.

Robin turned to the Martian Manhunter and in a shaky voice he asked, "Do you think it's possible for you to find any life force that could've escaped the attack?"

"I shall try," replied the Martian as he assumed the lotus position.

"Any way your ring can do the same thing?" The Boy Wonder asked of Green Lantern.

"I was just about to do that," the Emerald Knight said with a slightly reassuring grin as he walked toward one of the Javelins.

"What caused the explosion?" Wonder Woman asked.

"I'm going to venture a guess and say it was an internal planetary core detonator," Superman said while typing in a command code for an analysis of the destruction.

"There had to have been a chain. It's impossible for only one bomb to do the job," Batman stated. "An internal planetary core detonator requires a vast amount of energy."

"Poor Starfire," Batgirl said softly as she gripped the back of Superman's swivel chair. "Who knows what this is going to do to her?"

"She'll probably be out of commission for a while," Hawkgirl spoke thoughtfully. "Tamaranian powers are compelled by the users' emotions. Due to this tragedy, I can't say that I blame her if she can't fly or use her star bolts."

Meanwhile Robin had stayed silent. He knew what this was going to do to Starfire. Or at least, in all honesty, he a pretty plausible idea of what was going to do to her. This was going to kill her. There's no way she could fly after this! Robin also figured that leave the team, thinking herself to be incompetent.

Finding his voice Robin said, "I'm going back to Titans Tower. I want to make sure Starfire is all right." He strode toward a teleporter; not waiting to be approved of or criticized.

* * *

_Titans Tower: Ops Room_

"Greetings Chrysi'lindia!" Starfire trilled amicably. "What requires you to contact our home?"

Chrysi'lindia, the prime minister of the planet Zorndal; had long red and black streaked hair that was heavily threaded with silver—the only sign of her aging—turquoise skin and green eyes similar to Starfire's that were filled with grief. Upon seeing her friend's eyes, Starfire asked in a voice laced with concern, "What is the matter?"

Chrysi'lindia gave Starfire a tired smile. "Oh my little sweetheart," She began. "It pains me so to be the one who has to bring you this news…"

Instantly, the Tamaranian's smile melted. "Wh-what is the m-matter?" Starfire asked. "Is Galfore sick? Did Blackfire come back to try and steal the throne once again?"

"I wish that was the truth," the prime minister replied with a sigh. "There was an ambush on Tamaran. Your people were doing so well but—"

"But what?!" Starfire shrieked.

"Someone planted a bomb." Chrysi'lindia stated gravely. "Princess, Tamaran is gone."

"What?!" Beastboy exclaimed.

"No!" Cyborg yelled.

"Oh Azar," Raven murmured.

"Gone?" Starfire's voice had turned into a breathy whisper.

"Koriand'r, I am so sorry."

"Who's Koriand'r?" Beastboy asked.

"Not now," Cyborg and Raven hissed. Yet to Starfire his words had gone unheeded.

"A-are you sure?" She stammered her voice now thick with tears. "This is no trick? No illusion?"

"None." Was the awful reply.

Too aggrieved to say good-bye, Starfire ended the transmission, swiftly flying back to her room avoiding any and all attention from her friends.

* * *

_Gotham:_

When the teleporter stopped back on Earth, Robin quickly took in his surroundings. A sea of majestic buildings and structures that stretched toward the sky stood before him.

"_Um, why am I in Gotham?"_ He thought, confused. Looking at his R-cycle, the answer dawned on him. _"Oh, that's right. I came here to meet up with Batman and Batgirl first."_ He smacked himself on the forehead. "Why couldn't I have just asked Martian Manhunter to beam me up?"

"_Because Richard," _Came his sensible side, chiding. _"Did you honestly expect something as dramatic as this to occur?"_

Sighing, Robin was about to swing his leg onto the bike when a slightly devious, but totally worth it idea came to mind. He casually strolled his bike into the Batcave, smirking the whole way.

Approximately three and a half seconds later, the Batplane flew out of the cave headed for Jump City and Starfire. Robin was grumbling about his delay for he wanted to get to his best friend as quickly as possible. Surely by now the devastating news had reached her. Robin wanted her to know that he was there for her, but also had wanted to let his former mentor know the whereabouts of his missing plane.

* * *

_Titans Tower: Starfire's room_

"_There was an ambush on Tamaran. Someone planted a bomb. Tamaran is gone…"_

These words replayed themselves over and over again in Starfire's head. She lay on her purple bed, too heart-broken to even notice that her hair graced the pillows instead of her feet. Tears ran unchecked in streams spilling down her face and immersing themselves in the fabric of her uniform.

Starfire felt as if the energy had been ripped from her, she was exhausted, lying like a rag-doll; unmindful of her friends' pleas to come out of her room and be with them. She couldn't care less. Finally, the voices of the other Titans faded away, disappointedly shuffling their feet.

Starfire chanced a glance out the window hoping the weather would be reflecting her mood. Her hopes were in vain. The sun was sparkling in the gorgeous sapphire sky. Scowling, Starfire rolled onto her side, feeling that it was pointless to move. She felt like Raven and unleashed a bitter chuckle at that statement, the first sound emitted from her throat in hours. Mentally groaning she rolled onto her back and stared at the ceiling. An image of her flying through the air to outrace her k'norfnka Galfore crossed her mind.

This time she welcomed the tears.

* * *

_Later:_

Robin burst into the Ops room. Panting, he scanned the room observing Cyborg, Beastboy and Raven's sorrowful positions. Heads bent; a forlorn look on their faces. Raven was neither meditating nor reading. Beastboy and Cyborg weren't arguing over meat or tofu. The Gamestation lay untouched. Robin broke the silence. "Where's Starfire?"

"In her room," Raven said softly. "Crying. The grief," Raven continued breathily, "It's overwhelming. She's drowning in it."

"We've called her and called her," Cyborg began, "but she won't come out."

Robin frowned darkly at them. "So that's it?" He asked in a slightly scathing voice. "You're going to give up, sit here and twiddle your thumbs because she won't come to_ you_? How about actually going into her room and being there for her?" He shook his head. "I thought this team's compassion outweighed their laziness. Guess I was wrong."

Robin moved past them toward Starfire's room.

Robin knocked on Starfire's metallic door. "Star," He began. "I've been told you're in here. I'm coming in, 'kay?" Not getting a response, Robin typed in the override code and slipped into the now darkened room. The Boy Wonder walked over to his best friend's bed and gazed at her; noticing her red-rimmed eyes staring into space, tears still cascading down her golden-tan cheeks.

Robin climbed into her bed and pulled her onto his chest. He brushed away her tears as well as her bangs for they were beginning to blind her. Resting a gloved hand on her cheek, Robin turned her face toward his and said in a soft voice, "I can't change the past and prevent this tragedy, no matter how badly I want to. But I can stay with you and empathize. I'll stay in here with you for as long as you need me to."

Starfire stared into his masked eyes for a few moments before burying her face in his chest and began to softly weep. Robin wrapped his arms around her; slowly rubbing her back, allowing her to soak in all of the warmth and comfort that he had for her. Hours later, sleep enveloped them; the leader of the Teen Titans not noticing that Starfire's arms had wrapped themselves around him as well.

Robin awoke to the sounds of birds chirping and a dazzling sun. Hoping to avoid the sun, he looked down at Starfire to see her emerald eyes staring back at him. He gave her a warm smile, "Hey, you fell asleep. The tears stopped."

Starfire didn't respond, but pulled him toward her and softly kissed him. Robin's surprise lasted for a second before his eyes closed and he kissed back. When Starfire pulled away, she did her best to ignore Robin's pout and said in a slightly hoarse voice, "my heart is beginning to heal."

* * *

The only thing I'm going to say is that I apologize if anyone had to run to the bathroom and brush their teeth to get rid of the sugary feeling. 


	4. My Favorite Sweet Nothing

Just Drabbles

Chapter 4: My Favorite Sweet Nothing

Disclaimer: I don't own the Titans or Charmed. End of story.

* * *

"'_Ugh', Paige grimaced at the couple. ' Glad that I skipped that brunch. If I had to watch him whisper sweet nothings in her ear for two hours; I would have gagged on my latte.'"_

Starfire was sitting on the couch reading Charmed: Shadow of the Sphinx. The novel had been loaned to her by Raven whom she had asked of for new reading material. In truth, Starfire enjoyed the supernatural series. Both the book and the television show were considered to be quite fascinating. Yet there was something that was bothering the Tamaranian princess. _"Sweet nothing."_ What in the name of X'hal did that mean? Frowning thoughtfully, she glanced over at her boyfriend. Robin was also her best friend, leader and (as she secretly called him after having gotten a laugh out of Raven) her walking encyclopedia.

"Robin?" Starfire asked in her typically sweet and lilting voice. He glanced over at her, a grin easily finding its way onto his face.

"Yeah Star?"

"If it would not be too much trouble to you—" He cut her off.

"Starfire, you never trouble me."

Shyly tucking back a strand of her fiery red hair, she continued, "Could you please explain this term of sweet nothing?"

Chuckling, Robin replied, "A sweet nothing is usually a term of endearment, Star. A name of affection for someone you're really close to."

Scooting closer, she prompted, "And such affectionate words are?"

"Well," Robin began as he scratched his chin. "There's sweetheart and darling. Baby, babe, honey, sugar—"

"But why would one wish to call their significant other a child or a sweet substance?"

Robin chuckled again. "In all honesty, I can't answer that one. These terms were around way before my time."

Her curiosity still piqued, Starfire asked, "Are there any others?"

"Yeah, there's angel, doll, love, pet, princess, sometimes my queen…" Robin trailed off. "Sorry Star, I can't think of any others. This isn't exactly my forte." Looking at his girlfriend he asked, "Are there any Tamaranian words of affection?"

Starfire blushed lightly. "Well, there is only one that I can truly call my favorite."

"Which is?" Now his curiosity was piqued.

Starfire smiled, her blush intensifying a bit as she answered, "_Rainith'lystil_."

"Hmm," Robin mused. "Sounds pretty. What does it mean?"

Starfire's smile grew. "It translates into soul's other half."

Robin let this sink in. Grinning back at his princess, he wrapped an arm around her waist; pulling her against him. "Well, I can easily say two things to that. One, you're most definitely my _Rainith'lystil. _And two, _that_ is my favorite sweet nothing."

* * *

Okay, I'm not sure if that's the true definition of a sweet nothing, so just go with it.

I think that this is my favorite drabble so far.

Oh and I do have a way to pronounce _Rainith'lystil_

(RAYNEE-ith-LEE-still)

Review please!


	5. Acquainting Him Through Her Art

Just Drabbles

Chapter 5: Acquainting him through her art

Disclaimer: Must we go through this? _sigh_ Fine. The Teen Titans aren't mine. Just these chapter plots.

* * *

It was a crisp, clear fall Friday afternoon as the students from Jump City High spilled out onto the school's yard and split apart; each heading toward their own method of transportation, be it walking, their car or that sunshine yellow school bus.

New student Kori Anders; a senior transfer student from Steel City awaited her turn to board the bus. Needless to say her first day at J.C.H. certainly had been interesting. The dispositions of the teachers had been fairly decent, with the exception of the history teacher. Kori was surprised that his drill sergeant attitude hadn't won him a position as the physical education teacher or football coach.

Kori shifted her large sketchbook in her arms as she thought back to her classmates. Some of the girls tried to lure her into their cliques, other girls just wanted to have a conversation, like Jennifer and Tara; they just wanted to know _Kori_, not what designer made her clothes or what she thought of Tiffany's new blonde on blonde highlights. Not that there necessarily _was_ a Tiffany, but the name did seem cliquey enough to Kori.

After Kori had shown her bus pass to the driver, she scanned the seating area and mentally groaned. The only available seats were next to the school player Xavier Redd and the seemingly shy school loner, Richard Grayson. Her mind began screaming at her, commanding her to sit next to Richard, but her heart feared that he would rebuff her with merely a glare; albeit through his dark sunglasses, but it would still be chilling.

"Would you hurry it up?" A whiny voice that could only belong to head cheerleader Caitlyn Moth cried. "I am like, _so not_ wearing my comfy heels."

Sighing, Kori began walking toward the two seats each of the boys occupied. Xavier looked up and a slow smirk made its way across his face as he blatantly looked Kori up and down. He patted his lap, "Special seat for a special lady."

Kori tried not to roll her eyes. _"Why couldn't I just sit on the floor? Or better yet, get tied to the front of the bus like a figurehead on the ships of those pirate movies."_

She struggled to get her lips to form the appropriate words when she felt a warm hand wrap firmly around her wrist and pulled her down into a seat. Kori turned her head and found herself looking into the sunglasses that belonged to Richard. "Th-thank-you," she whispered.

"It was nothing," he replied as he turned to face the window.

Meanwhile Caitlyn had dropped gracefully onto Xavier's lap, wrapped her spray tanned arms around his neck and began chatting away. In the midst of her incessant babble, Xavier looked over at Kori, winked and said, "Offer stands anytime Cutie." Kori suppressed the urge to gag as she rolled her eyes and looked away.

Kori decided to focus on the boy sitting next to her. The artist within her was fascinated by the way the sun hit his profile and cast a mysterious and intriguing shadow onto the window. His silhouette looked serious and brooding; but was outlined by a thin stream of light. Kori smiled. "A dark angel," she thought. Her inner artist was also intrigued by Richard's hair. To simply say "it was long, thick black hair" would have made even Shakespeare fall asleep in his chair.

Richard's hair was a mess so to speak; of thick obsidian locks that fell in front of his sunglasses. Shoulder-length and shaggy, it held the appearance of being raked through nervously or someone just couldn't care less about looks. Kori wasn't sure if she should believe the former or the latter. It did hold the appearance of, "stay away." Pretty much what Richard's expression was trying to convey. Kori fought to suppress a sigh as her fingers itched to run themselves through his silky tresses. Kori jolted at that last thought. "Be serious, Kori!" She scolded herself. "He was just being polite. Richard probably couldn't be bothered if you wanted to make conversation."

Biting her lip dejectedly at that thought, Kori opened the leather-covered sketchbook that was seated on her lap and began sketching away.

* * *

Richard sighed, annoyed. Why was the school located deep in the heart of the suburbs, when everyone lived in the city? That was a rhetorical question mind you.

The bus ride felt interminable. Richard turned to study the new student he had "rescued" from Xavier. He remembered that her name was Kori Anders and she sat across the room from him in Art History, a class Bruce had "suggested" Richard take.

Kori had long scarlet hair that spilled past her shoulders and halted just above her waist. Her hair slid into his view preventing him from seeing her eyes. But he did notice that her skin was tan when his hidden eyes fell onto her lengthy supermodel legs. Blushing slightly, he moved his eyes toward the object she was bent over. It was a sketchbook; that much he could tell, yet those tresses of flaming red hair were hiding the subject just like her eyes.

Richard was contemplating whether or not he should take the book from her when she looked up. Her jade eyes were wide with a mixture of surprise and slight mortification. Her cheeks became tinted with pink as she stammered, "O-oh…I…" She swung her head forward and clutched her sketchbook to her chest. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

Smirking slightly, at her embarrassment and covering up the thought of her looking cute, Richard gingerly wrested the book from her hands. He looked down at the drawing a raised his eyebrows at what he saw. _He_ was the subject. The silver frame of the bus's window served as her border. A brilliant sunset with hues of reds, oranges, pinks and yellows filled in the background as shadows of darker shades danced about in an irregular pattern. Richard himself had been drawn in charcoal from the torso down; his figure folded comfortably onto the seat. Richard's hair had been drawn in pencil, long and shaggy. The silver color stood out nicely against both the sunset and charcoal in Richard's opinion.

Without Kori's permission, Richard continued flipping through her sketchbook. One picture was a rendition of the famous painting Monet's garden. The thickness of the oil paint coupled with the thousands of dashes and dabs Kori used to create this piece left the paper crinkly when Richard flipped the page. The next picture was of a dark, haunted forest. Trees were drawn in black and various shades of purple. The branches were long, gnarled and grotesque. The shadows they threw highlighted by an eerie yellow moon would send chills down anyone's spine. When Richard flipped the page, he noticed that Kori had written on the back in flowering script, "Happy 18th Birthday Rachel!!"

The third picture had a lighter tone, albeit a few dark colors were still used. This drawing had been done in an anime style. A girl was standing on a stage; her huge eyes were a bright turquoise, her hair in chunky layers streaked red and black was done up in pigtails. She was clad in a black tube top, a red pleated skirt that fell inches above her knees, black fishnets and combat boots. The anime girl was surrounded by spotlights of yellow, green and magenta; making her skin appear multi-colored. A sparkling silver guitar was slung in front of her. It clashed with the clothing, but that fact just made it another focal point, bringing out the girl away from the stage as if she were about to pop off the paper. A microphone was held casually by black fingerless gloved hands.

Smirking a bit, Richard flipped the page to check for a dedication. In that same script, Kori had scrawled, "To the best brother ever. Here's your dream girl! Sorry she's only two dimensional! Just kidding! I know she's out there somewhere. Luvs ya! Kori."

The fourth picture startled Richard. The subject was a woman. She wore a lavender kimono that was decorated with intricate, delicate-looking flowers. The woman's long black hair flowed about her, indicating the blue background surrounding her was water. The woman's skin was the same genuine, flawless tan as Kori's yet her eyes were closed. From one angle, the expression drawn on her face looked to be tranquil. Yet from another angle she appeared to be pained.

Richard's hidden eyes travelled down to her folded hands. Underneath her hands, the kimono changed to a deeper color; the same done to the water. Both had been stained by streams of red. Blood.

Richard frowned. From what he had seen through her pictures, Kori was a cheerful, life-loving girl who cared deeply about her friends. Yet with the last picture he had to wonder; did Kori suffer from sort of tragedy? What compelled her to draw such a heartrending picture like this? Wanting to hear the truth from her, Richard turned to the girl sitting next to him and placed a hand on her arm. Jumping, Kori turned to Richard. Pasting a smile on her face she asked, "Yes?"

Not used to having a conversation with anyone other than his father; let alone a girl who _didn't _throw herself at him, Richard had a hard time trying to find his voice. "A-are you…I-is everythi…" Shaking his head at his stammering, Richard said while pointing to the drawing, "Why did you draw this?"

Kori's smile faded. "The lady in this drawing is, er, _was _my…my mother." Her eyes became transfixed on the decorated sheaf. "She died when I was ten. A-as you can see…" Kori trailed off and brushed her hand over her mother's face. "She was shot." At the word "shot," Kori's voice cracked and tears began to slide down her face.

Staying silent, Richard drew her close and began to wipe her tears. Impulsively he kissed the top of her head and tightened his grip. As to why he had let down his barriers so easily; that was something he'd have to puzzle out at another date and time.

After a few minutes of holding the weeping girl, Richard spoke, "I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thank you."

More silence passed.

"I'm Richard Grayson by the way." She looked up at him and pulled off his sunglasses. Penetrating sapphire eyes stared into expressive liquid emeralds. "I am Kori Anders."

Smiling gently at each other they both said, "I know."

* * *

I liked this one. It wasn't so bad. But I'm going to warn you, I've been scolded in the past for writing descriptively because it didn't leave enough room for the imagination. Buzz off. Don't scold me for doing something I like to do. Major thanks go to Eve Royal for help with Richard and to my cyber sister for keeping me sane. And Je veux le dire merci beaucoup à ma sœur de l'ordinateur. ; )

Review please!


	6. Zorkaberry Pancakes

Just Drabbles

Chapter 6: Zorkaberry Pancakes

Disclaimer: _Not _mine.

This chapter is not in connection to Fixing a Shattered Heart, but _is_ in connection to My Favorite Sweet Nothing.

I dedicate this chapter to xStarfirexRobinxo. :) You go girl!

* * *

Starfire stood in the kitchen assembling the ingredients required to make her new favorite breakfast treat, pancakes. She carefully poured the flour she needed into a measuring cup; from there she dumped it into the blue bowl that was awaiting the ingredients. The Tamaranian princess giggled as a small cloud exploded upon impact. She cracked an egg, poured water and began whisking her batter when a pair of strong warm arms encircled themselves around her waist.

"Whatcha doin' my Rainith'lystil?" A handsome tenor voice with a slightly lazy undertone asked. Starfire grinned hugely as she leaned into her boyfriend's chest.

"I am making pancakes Robin. Or at least I was until you came and proved yourself to be a very attractive distraction!" Robin smirked and rested his head on her shoulder; inhaling the sweet scent of jasmine that had been laced into her crimson locks.

"It's what I do best," the Boy Wonder finally replied. Starfire rolled her eyes and shook her head in amusement as she focused her attention back on the pancake batter. It was a butter cream color and perfectly smooth; completely devoid of any bumps or bubbles, yet Starfire frowned anyway.

"This is too plain," she murmured. Turning her attention back to her boyfriend Starfire asked, "Robin, could you please retrieve the pitcher of zorkaberry juice from the refrigerator?"

The young man being addressed smiled, "Sure thing Star." Starfire also smiled and leaned back even further to kiss his jawbone in thanks.

Aloud, as she turned on the griddle Starfire said, "Thank-you Rainith'lystil."

"You're welcome. Did you remember to spray the griddle?"

The Tamaranian pretended to be hurt. "Of course I remembered Robin, do you not trust me?"

"You will _always_ have my trust Starfire," Robin vowed as he snaked his arms back around her waist and let them settle there.

Starfire picked up the zorkaberry juice and drizzled some into her batter. She stirred the batter, giving it a marbled pink and off-white effect. When she poured some onto the now sizzling griddle into flawless circles; she giggled as a realization struck her. "These pancakes look like miniature, edible versions of my planet Tamaran!"

"They sure do," Robin replied as he reached for a spatula, his other arm remaining around Starfire's slim waist.

"Boyfriend Robin?"

"Mmm?" He couldn't say more than that, for at the moment his concentration was solely on watching the pancakes cook."

Her voice was filled with amusement as she continued, "How exactly do you plan on eating the zorkaberry flavored pancakes if your arms remain around my waist?"

"I don't know," Robin answered as he began flipping the half-cooked breakfast. "But I'm way too comfortable to move." Then he added mischievously, "Maybe you'll just have to feed me."

Catching on to his playful tone; Starfire began to talk the way a mother would speak to her newborn. "Then I shall cut the pancakes into bite-sized pieces so that my wittle Rainith'lystil shall not choke." Smiling cheekily, she leaned back further into his arms and kissed his cheek.

Robin rolled his eyes and laughed, "I walked into that one, didn't I?" He elicited a giggle from his girlfriend.

"Yes, you did."

After the last pancake had been flipped and the whole batch had been transferred to a plate; Starfire gently loosened Robin's grip on her waist and went to retrieve the cornstarch and sugar used to transform the zorkaberry juice into syrup, pointedly ignoring her boy of wonder's soft whine of neglect.

When the miniature, edible versions of Tamaran had cooled; Starfire poured some syrup onto a pancake, cut a piece and held out the fork to Robin.

"Taste?" She inquired, tilting her head in the adorable manner that caused her long ruby locks to slide over one eye, leaving the other gorgeous sparkling emerald for Robin to drown in.

Smiling, Robin complied and ate the piece off the fork his girlfriend offered him. Swallowing, he said, "Ooh, I like it. The zorkaberries give the pancakes a nice, sweet punch."

Starfire returned the smile, grateful for remembering the lingo behind the word "punch". She quickly closed the gap between herself and Robin, kissing him softly. Robin felt Starfire lick the side of his mouth and before he could deepen the kiss, she said, "You had some zorkaberry syrup on your face."

Blushing a bit, Robin reached over and dipped his finger into the syrup. Smirking, he smeared the thick liquid across Starfire's full lips. "Now you do too," he whispered. Wrapping his arms back around her waist, Robin kissed her sticky lips with passion.

* * *

Ooh! I think I like this one too! Hee hee.

Review please!!


	7. That Darned Engagement Ring

Just Drabbles

Chapter 7: That Darned Engagement Ring

Disclaimer: Alas, the Titans are not in my ownership….

I dedicate this chapter to Sta-R-obin, KjesStar, Eve Royal, moonlitsfantasy, no name found and xStarfirexRobinxo.

* * *

Starfire was furious. Here she was on the roof of Titans Tower facing a gorgeous sunset filled with fiery reds, blazing oranges and golden yellows beneath a gorgeous blend of royal purple and fuchsia; amidst the darker colors, a dusting of sparkling stars. Yet the Tamaranian royal could not enjoy any of it for she was struggling to take off the extremely glitzy and extremely _heavy_ engagement ring Karras had placed on her slim ring finger hours earlier. Tamaranian officials had proposed the idea of marriage between the two because both were of royal descent—Karras was prince of Southern Tamaran— and therefore their bond would bring about peace to their planet. However both the Teen Titans and the betrothed party dissolved the notion within a matter of hours, the peace on Tamaran was to be kept another way or Starfire and Karras would wage war; not to mention the groom was in love with another.

For the life of her, Starfire could not remove the engagement ring—and she had infinite strength too! Gritting her teeth, Starfire pulled and twisted summoning the righteous fury within her. That wretched piece of jewelry wouldn't budge. "For the love of X'hal!" The red-head screamed. "Come off!!"

Letting out a breath in a hiss, Starfire collapsed into a weary lotus position. Closing her eyes, Starfire willed the storm of her mind to dissipate. She meditated; trying to call the answer to her.

Moments passed before Starfire's jade eyes flew open with realization as to why the engagement ring would not remove itself from her finger. She remembered the sorrow and apology in Karras's eyes as he placed the ring on her finger. He had murmured that the ring would not come off unless removed by her true love.

Starfire hung her head in melancholy. She whispered, "There is no male on Earth who could possibly love an alien like me". Standing up, Starfire tried once again to take off the engagement ring doing everything from pulling and twisting, waving her hand about madly. She even went so far as to gently heat the little piece of metal with a miniscule star bolt to thin it and make it stretch.

In the midst of Starfire waving her hand about, a soft hand caught it and held it in a firm grip. Gasping, Starfire whirled around and came to meet the masked gaze of Robin.

"R-Robin…" Starfire began. "F-friend wh-how long have you been standing here?"

Robin stared at her hand as he spoke. "Long enough for you to lament about human guys. You're wrong you know." He slipped the huge ring off the Tamaranian's hand with ease and replaced it with a much simpler and lighter ring, its design being that of a sunflower with a diamond serving as the seeds.

Robin looked into Starfire's bewildered eyes quickly before wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her in for a quick kiss. Once they separated, Robin tapped the ring and said, "This is a promise ring. I think it suits you much better." He turned around and chucked the gaudy and weighty engagement ring into the navy waters that surrounded Titans Tower before casually strolling back inside, leaving the surprised Starfire to puzzle out the events that just occurred.

* * *

Whee! I love this one! It just came to me. It's cute. It's random. And I don't care!

Karras is Starfire's first husband in the comics; she submitted to politics and her immense love for Tamaran. But it didn't last! She's with Nightwing now! :-)

Review please!


	8. Stressed Out? Make Out!

**Just Drabbles **

**Chapter 8: Stressed Out? Make Out!**

**I have no possession of the Titans whatsoever.**

**I dedicate this chapter to ma sœur. Here's the response to your challenge, but you already knew that, didn't you? ;-) If you don't like this type of fanfiction, don't flame. I just decided to branch out.**

* * *

Starfire stood in the living room she shared with her fiancé Nightwing. She was flipping through the mail when she heard a key slide into the lock. A smile graced her face as she awaited Nightwing's presence. The smile melted into a look of worry however when she saw his chest heaving, his face twisted into an angry frown and his sapphire eyes dark with barely suppressed rage.

Starfire quickly went up to him; removing his briefcase from his hand. "Sweetheart, what's wrong?" She asked. He glared at their green rug, not wanting to think the expression was for her. He swept past her and collapsed onto their couch. "Ugh," he began. "Today was the most stressful day at Wayne Industries ever."

Worried, Starfire floated behind him and began massaging his shoulders. "I'm listening."

Nightwing groaned, "First there was this pile of paperwork sitting idly on my desk. Must've been the size of Mount Everest. Then I'm on the phone for two hours getting my ear yelled off by some Japanese dignitary and then…" He blew out a ragged breath, ran a hand through his thick locks and muttered, "Screw this."

Nightwing whipped around and hooked an arm around Starfire's neck pulling her into a passionate kiss. He slipped his tongue into her mouth, smirking wickedly inside his head when she moaned and placed her arms around his neck. Using his other arm around her back, Nightwing dragged Starfire over the back of the couch and laid her on top of him. This time he moaned as she ran her fingers through his hair, gently massaging his scalp. "Starfire..." He whispered huskily.

"Yes, my love?" She replied while panting.

Wordlessly, he rolled her onto his back and kissed her hard. While he played with her silky tresses, she relieved him of his jacket and tie. When he began to slide a finger under her belt, she pulled away. "Nightwing," Starfire began. "As much as I enjoy the lovemaking, I am not going to do it just because you are angry and wish to be de-stressed. I refuse to be used."

Nightwing nodded. "I know baby," he murmured, removing a sweaty piece of hair from her face, "trust me, I felt my anger disappear the moment you said 'I'm listening'. I love you." Smiling, Starfire pulled him into a chaste kiss.

Grinning against her lips, he pulled away from her lips and began kissing her neck; grateful for the purple scoop neck shirt she was wearing. Nightwing began to lick away the sweat from the hollow of her neck and collarbone with torturously long caresses causing her to moan and her breathing to become heavy.

When he ran his tongue across her neck, Starfire could take no more as she reattached her mouth to his. Her nimble fingers began to unbutton his shirt, his hands whipping off her shirt and now fiddling with her belt buckle.

As the couple broke away, Starfire was left with only her lacy maroon lingerie on, Nightwing in his jeans. He quickly lifted her off their couch and kissed her feverishly once again. Feeling a sweet fire course through her veins; Starfire wrapped her model tan legs around her future husband's waist before being whisked off to their bedroom.

* * *

So, better than Shock to the System? The same? Either way, review!


	9. An Accidental Rendezvous

Just Drabbles

Chapter 9: An Accidental Rendez-vous

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. Plain and simple.

I dedicate this chapter to ma soeur xStarfirexRobinxo and Eve Royal...just cause of how Robin is in this chapter. ;)

* * *

"Unnngghhh…" Robin groaned as he slumped down the hallway; any adrenaline that he had possessed earlier had been drained from him during his time in the training room. _Pushing that_ _new system to level fifteen was such a stupid idea._ Robin barely noticed that his aching legs had walked him to his bedroom door until his head smacked into the metal. Summoning a grin, he laid his sweating forehead onto the welcoming cold of his door. Raising a trembling hand that was suffering from a series of muscle spasms, Robin clumsily smacked the security pad only to find that the door refused his command to open. A weak roar of frustration escaped his lips as he tried to open the door once more. The door didn't obey. Sighing, Robin reached up and tapped in the override code. His weak grin returned once more as he fell into the room and stumbled toward his bed, finally falling backwards and landing eagle spread on the mattress. He slipped into the kingdom of Morpheus as soon as his head graced the pillow.

* * *

"Ohhh…" Starfire moaned as she floated wearily down the hallway toward her room. Tonight's patrol had been a nightmare; while Raven and Starfire took to the skies surveying the nightlife of Jump City, they had noticed a bank robbery taking place not too far from their place of observation. What the girls didn't expect was their foe to be a professional assailant who easily sent the heroes flying—no pun intended. Starfire rubbed the sore spot just below her ribs. Surely that would be a bruise in the morning. The exhausted Tamaranian's mind was too absorbed in recalling the night's earlier events for she didn't notice her door as she softly bumped into the metal. She looked up and smiled at her nameplate. _My chamber of slumber,_ she thought drowsily. _What a glorious sight to behold. _Immediately she demon-dialed her way in, her slender fingers gracefully tripping over the keypad. A quiet cry of joy was emitted from her as the door slid open. Starfire flew inside the dark room and rather inelegantly, crashed onto her mattress. As she landed, her body collided with something soft and warm. Figuring it was her pillow; Starfire snuggled in further as she lightly inhaled the attractive scent that was being emanated from her pillow. It was sweaty and had some hints of cologne and was it…coffee? Whatever it was, it certainly reminded Starfire of Robin. Smiling at the thought of her handsome best friend, Starfire snuggled further into her soft, warm pillow.

Mere seconds passed before Starfire shot up in her bed. _Since when do my pillows smell of_ _coffee and cologne?!_ Her mind shrieked. Leaning over, she switched on her bedside lamp. There lay Robin, fast asleep—not to mention _shirtless._ Starfire screamed out of both shock and embarrassment. Robin bolted upright at the sound of the scream and came face to face with Starfire, her beautiful emerald eyes wide with alarm.

The princess of Tamaran struggled to put words together in a coherent sentence. "R-R-Ro…F-Frien…friend Robin…why are you in my room? In my _bed_? Only couples do this and we are not a couple! A-and you are without a shirt!" A deep crimson swept across her cheeks and an uncomfortable heat wrapped itself around her body. She quickly hid beneath the covers to 

prevent any further staring. _"Why is he here?! Without a shirt! No matter how lovely his sculpted, toned form is…I must not look! He is my best friend! Not to mention my leader!"_

Starfire heard the soft chuckle that belonged to Robin. Incensed at the fact that he would dare laugh at her embarrassment, she sat up and glared at him, eyes aglow. "You dare think our present situation is amusing Dick?!" That shut the Boy Wonder up. She only called him by that version of his true identity when she was either annoyed or infuriated with him. He quickly fished his shirt that he had thrown on the floor and put it on before turning to his best friend.

He gently placed a hand on her arm. "Star, I'm not laughing at our current situation. Believe me, this is awkward." In a softer voice he continued, "I'm laughing because I love how adorable you look when you blush." A small smile worked its way onto Starfire's face. Deepening is voice to a husky baritone pitch he murmured, "And maybe this doesn't have to be so awkward."

Confused, Starfire began, "What do you mean exact—" She was cut off as Robin's soft lips took over hers. Getting over the shock that came with the fact that the friend you thought would never return your feelings is kissing you; Starfire closed her eyes and kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck. The kiss lasted for approximately before they had to regrettably, but necessarily break for air.

Smiling, Robin whispered, "Are we now a couple?" Pressing her fingers to her lips, Starfire nodded. Robin kissed her cheek. "Good." Yawning, he pulled his shirt off and sank back onto the mattress pulling his blushing new girlfriend with him; her head on his chest, his arms wrapped securely around her waist. Together the new couple slipped off, returning once more to the land of Morpheus.

* * *

Psh, Robin acts like the awkwardness was never there.


	10. Flirtation: Arabian Nights Style

**Just Drabbles**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans**

**I'm dedicating this chapter to Eve Royal…I was basically channeling you while writing this one. Lol.**

**Chapter 10: Flirtation: Arabian Nights Style**

* * *

"Hey Richard!" Kori trilled as she raced toward her best friend whom was sitting on the bottom step of the huge marble staircase that led to the doors of their school.

Richard smiled hugely at the red head. "Hey, Star," He greeted in return using the affectionate nickname he bestowed upon her when the two of them were third graders. "What's gotten you to be bouncier than usual?"

"This!" Kori thrust a decorated piece of paper in front of Richard's nose. Pulling his head back slightly and gently wresting the paper from her hands, Richard looked at it. The paper was light purple and was decorated with pictures depicting henna designs, gold coins and a bunch of really familiar looking characters that brought back memories of adventure from his childhood.

"Our school is doing Aladdin for the spring play?" Richard couldn't keep the surprise out of his voice.

"Yes!" Kori cried. Then a bit more calmly she added, "Everyone in the drama club said that Shakespeare was a bit overdone."

Richard chuckled as he handed Kori back the flyer. "At least this will be a play Gar and Roy shouldn't be able to fall asleep in."

"Indeed."

"So I'm assuming you're trying out for the role of Princess Jasmine?" Richard asked; glancing at his best friend out of the corner of his eye as he walked her toward the busses.

"Yes! I cannot wait!" Kori exclaimed. "Only I have a small problem." She frowned, keeping her eyes glued to the sidewalk.

Concern crept into Richard's voice, "What is it?"

Kori stopped walking and faced her best friend. "I have no one to be my Aladdin and to practice my lines on. I would ask my father or Ryan but I feel that would be too awkward."

Richard's cheeks were dusted with pink as he completed Kori's thoughts. "You want me to pretend to be Aladdin?"

Kori's gaze found its way back to the ground. "Or perhaps if you are too uncomfortable I could ask Roy or Garth instead." She mumbled.

Richard's eyes went wide as he shook his head vehemently, "No, no! It's okay! I'll play Aladdin."

Kori's head snapped up as she fixed him with a penetrating stare. "You are certain?"

Richard swallowed, trying to hide his darkening blush, hoping that his feelings weren't too obvious. "Y-yeah. Of course I'll help you."

Kori's emerald eyes were shining earnestly as she threw her arms around his neck and cried, "Oh thank-you Robin!" _Her_ affectionate nickname for _him_. Before she ended the embrace, Kori kissed him softly and quickly on the cheek. His hand rested on his cheek as she bolted for her bus.

Richard forced himself to walk in long stiff strides toward the limo where Alfred was waiting to drive him home. The elderly man had a twinkle in his blue eyes as he asked, "Everything all right Master Richard?"

Refusing to look Alfred in the eye, Richard managed to get out, "Everything's perfect Alfred."

* * *

"Hello Robin!" Kori sang as she opened her door. "Please come in!"

Richard grinned as he stepped into Kori's foyer. "Hey Star, I'm ready to rehearse whenever you are."

"Wonderful! I shall go retrieve the manuscripts." She bounced into the living room. Chuckling, Richard followed his eager friend.

Ever smiling, Kori handed Richard a small blue booklet. "All you have to do is read Aladdin's lines," Kori instructed. "This is the scene on Princess Jasmine's balcony when Aladdin is under the pretense of being Prince Ali. It is when Jasmine refuses his presence. I know I told you all you had to do was read, but it would be ever so helpful if you could try to be in character a bit."

Richard smiled reassuringly at her. "No worries Star, I'll make an effort!"

Kori's smile widened, "All right. You read first."

Taking on a nervous tone Richard read, "Princess Jasmine?"

Curiosity flooded Kori's voice, "Who's there?"

Clearing his throat and changing the nervousness into a brash, cocky voice Richard answered, "It is I, Prince Ali Ababwa."

"I do _not_ want to talk to you," Kori snapped in a voice filled with pride.

Beseechingly Richard cries, "No, please, Princess. Just give me a chance."

"Just leave me alone!"

Pretending that Kori's marmalade cat Silkie was actually the tiger Rajah, Richard had the nervousness return to his voice. "Down, kitty. Good kitty."

"Jasmine" eyed "Aladdin" with interest. "Do I know you?"

"Uhh…no. No," Richard grabbed a baseball cap Ryan had left on the couch and placed it on his head imagining it was Aladdin replacing his turban.

Kori's eyes still held that keen interest. "You remind me of someone I met in the marketplace."

"The marketplace?" "Aladdin" repeats incredulously. "I have servants who go to the marketplace for me. Why I even have servants who go to the marketplace for my servants. So it couldn't have been me you met."

Richard winced as he heard the brokenhearted disappointment in Kori's voice despite the fact that she was acting. "No, I guess not."

Richard forced himself to continue with an awkward voice, "Princess Jasmine—you're very…punctual."

Kori eyed him as if he was crazy, "Punctual?"

Richard quickly added, "Uh, beautiful!"

At this, Kori's lips curved into a coy and flirtatious smile causing Richard to blush profusely. _Remember, this is just acting._

"I'm rich too, you know," Kori says casually as she scoots a bit closer to Richard on the couch.

"I know," Richard replies.

"The daughter of a sultan," Her voice became a bit sultry as she came closer.

"I know."

"A fine prize for any prince to marry." Kori's eyelids became slightly heavy.

"R-Right," Richard stammered trying hard to remember that this _wasn't_ the moment Aladdin kisses Jasmine. "A prince like me."

"Right," Kori affirms with a nod. "A prince like you." She gently taps Richard on the nose before reaching up and swiftly pulls the "turban" over his eyes. "And every other swaggering peacock I've met! Just go jump off a balcony!"

It took Richard a moment to remember that Kori was merely acting and wasn't truly lashing out at him. She reminded him of that when she asked in a genuinely concerned voice, "Richard, are you all right? Was I too mean?" As she posed her question, she gently lifted the baseball cap and peered into her best friend's blue eyes.

Richard managed a chuckle. "I'm fine Kori; you're just an amazing actress."

Kori blushed and murmured, "Thank-you, perhaps we should do a scene with no fighting?"

"Sounds like a plan to me."

Grinning, Kori flipped through her copy of the auditioning script. "Hm, the scene after 'A Whole New World?"

Richard nodded, "Okay."

Kori bounded over to her staircase and stood on the fifth step imagining she was on Princess Jasmine's balcony. At her friend's curious look she merely shrugged and said, "For authenticity purposes."

Satisfied with this, Richard came to stand at the side of the banister. Leaning over the carved wood, Kori gazed into his eyes and said warmly, "Good night my handsome prince."

Smiling with equal warmth Richard answered softly, "Sleep well Princess."

Kori readied herself to turn away when she suddenly found Richard's face very close to her own. Blushing she stammered, "Ah, Richard? This is where the audition stops."

Richard smirked and murmured, "The magic carpet made me do it."

Kori barely had enough time to glance at the floor and notice that indeed her friend was standing tip-toe on an oriental rug similar to the one in the movie before he kissed her softly and chastely. When they broke away she whispered, "But that _was_ a part of the movie." Laughing, Richard kissed her again.

After they pulled away Kori spoke again, "I believe you should audition."

"I don't think I have a choice."

* * *

Shrugs I needed the fluff.

Read and Review please!


	11. Transformation of a different sort

Just Drabbles

I've been meaning to do another one of these for so long now but everything's been done over and over. All kinds of plots. This one might not be original but I liked it so I thought I'd give it a shot.

This is for my good friend ThSamurai who kinda in a way, inspired me to write this. Hope you'll read this.

I don't own the Teen Titans.

* * *

Chapter 11: Transformation of a different sort.

Rain water that hailed from days of old seeped past the drain system thanks to slight holes that were yet to be repaired. The drops trickled down the walls, occasionally splashing onto the concrete floor below. Never once did they disturb the garage's occupants.

A pair of viridian eyes were fixed on one spot. A slight breeze of cold air whistled through the vents, ruffling the girl's locks of scarlet. She shivered, but made no movement to warm herself. She kept her hands clenched to the sides of the stool she was seated on to keep herself grounded. A swell of emotions were running through her, nervousness, excitement, anticipation yet also a twinge of fear.

The object she was staring at gleamed in the fluorescent light it was under. Its coat was a deep crimson that shined, it was so meticulously taken care of. It stood not very far off the ground. Black leather so very smooth to the touch adorned it while black rubber graced the bottom of the object. In other words, for the past half hour Starfire had been staring at Robin's R-cycle.

The door to the garage flew open yet Starfire did not flinch or avert her gaze from the R-cycle as her guest walked over to her. "Uh, Star?" Robin began. "Why are you staring so intently at the R-cycle?" She didn't respond, afraid to break the spell. He tilted his head and scratched the back of his neck. "Did…..you want to go for a ride?" Starfire made no movement to respond. Robin frowned slightly as his confusion increased. He peered closely at his best friend, suddenly noticing the childishly innocent aura that radiated from her being.

Robin thought for a moment before the reason for Starfire's odd behavior dawned on him. He laughed softly before gently placing a hand on her shoulder. "I hate to break it to you Star, even though my motorcycle is a machine, it's not going to transform into a powerful fighting robot."

Hearing the gentle sincerity of Robin's words, Starfire wilted slightly. "Oh," she murmured.

Robin inwardly sighed, remembering the previous night when he tried to dissuade Beastboy and Cyborg from renting both the movie and cartoon of Transformers on DVD knowing Starfire would take it literally. He was again proven right when Starfire whipped her head in the direction of a wailing fire alarm that was coming from the mainland.

"Sorry Star, but that's not Optimus Prime." She sighed. Knowing how deeply disappointed his friend was, Robin tried to lighten the situation. "Besides, if my R-cycle could transform, I wouldn't let Beastboy near it, even with a twenty foot pole."

Starfire tilted her head as she looked back at him. "But once transformed back into a robot, would the R-cycle not be able to protect itself from Beastboy's mischief?"

Robin grinned at her, "Touché." Starfire frowned.

"I am begging of your pardon?" She asked.

"It's a French term." Robin explained. "Back in the Middle Ages it was used for duels. Now it usually is a quicker way of saying good point."

"Must I need to learn French also?" Starfire asked worriedly.

"It's okay, Star. Anyway, there's not that much you can learn from me." He blushed as he finished his sentence, Starfire blushing as well.

* * *

Hm, no matter what I do, there's always some form of romance in these. Even if it's just a smidge.

Hopefully with some sort of luck An Unending Promise will be updated shortly. As for my other chapter stories, if I get any inspiration, I'll post.

Read and review please!


	12. Yin becomes Yang

Just Drabbles

Chapter 12: Yin becomes Yang

I don't own the Teen Titans

* * *

Robin gritted his teeth and ran his gloved hands through his hair, grasping ebony locks in a tight grip. "I can believe this happened again!" Robin thought irately. He glowered at a series of pictures shown on his computer monitor. What fueled his anger was that Slade's newest apprentice had slipped through his--the Titans' fingers once again.

The apprentice was a crafty person, always slinking through the shadows and striking when necessary; their movements were reminiscent to that of a cobra's. How the young criminal was able to elude Robin, whom had been trained by Batman, a man whose dwelling seemed to come from the shadows themselves baffled the teenage hero. Robin clicked on the mouse, the picture changing to one snapped by a security camera.

The thief was observing the city while on the rooftop of Wayne enterprises, the white light of the giant letters cast an ethereal glow showing off a lithe body perched at the edge of the roof, giving a look similar to a gargoyle. Long, waist-length hair swung forward, hiding half of the apprentice's face. Form-fitting violet clothing garbed the figure. As Robin peered at the screen, trying to get a better look at the face, he saw what looked to be a glowing eye. A snarl escaped him. _Starfire._

* * *

Hey! Long time no write. This is a preview of a one shot that I'm working on that I reeeeaallllyyy need someone to beta. Is there a kind soul out there willing to help? And out of curiosity, how many of you think Starfire betrayed the Teen Titans and how many think this is a story where she's never been a Titan?


	13. Silent Inquiries

Just Drabbles

Chapter 13: Silent Inquiries

Disclaimer: Nope, not mine.

Y'know, plot bunnies are awesome when one is need of updating a story or fresh material, but it's not cool when it's a triple attack and the author is in class! Here I am in Psychology trying to learn about the amygdala when Wham! Three stories simultaneously manifest themselves in my mind. *sigh* C'est la vie.

PS: The third story will be up tomorrow, my creative juices and energy are in short supply tonight.

* * *

*Ding Dong!*

Twenty four year old Richard Grayson jumped as the sound of the doorbell resonated throughout his three story house. He immediately regretted jumping for he had been shaving when he was startled, causing him to nick himself. Wincing slightly, Richard reached for a washcloth and after making sure it was damp, placed the towel over his small wound, staunching the blood flow.

He heard the front door open quickly followed by a sweet female voice calling out, "Richard, I'm home!" The sound of the soft soprano tones caused Richard's already pounding heart to increase its speed two fold. He took a ragged breath, opened the bathroom door and yelled out, "I'll be down in five minutes Kori!" Richard barely heard her reply as he closed the door. He gripped the sink and looked hard at his reflection in the mirror before him.

"_Relax Grayson_," he mentally berated himself. "_It's just Kori. You remember Kori right? Your girlfriend of six years and who currently shares a house with you and completely__owns your heart?"_ Richard took another, more even breath, forcing his nerves to settle. He grabbed the navy shirt he had slung haphazardly over the shower bar and shoved it over his head. He quickly jumped into black jeans before tearing out of the bathroom. As Richard raced down the stairs, he raked his fingers through his hair in a desperate and completely futile attempt to tame his rumpled locks of obsidian.

When Richard laid eyes on his girlfriend who was waiting patiently for him in the living room, his nervousness melted away. "Hey," He greeted her with an easy smile. "Sorry about the delay," his grin turned sheepish. "Shaving accident."

"Aw," Kori cooed. She walked over to Richard and placed a gentle kiss on his bandaged jawbone. "Does that help?"

"Yeah," Richard replied, welcoming the familiar loving warmth he felt flood his being whenever Kori was around. Feeling the childish mischief that also crept over him when he was near Kori, Richard tapped his lips and said," but now they're starting hurt too from being left out."

Kori rolled her eyes, inwardly chuckling at Richard's immaturity as she pressed her lips against his.

"Satisfied?" She asked a minute later.

His pout was still visible, "not really."

Kori giggled. "You can have a victory kiss, if you _win_."

"Oh Miss Anders," Richard began in a voice worthy of a debonair hero belonging in a nineteen-forties era movie. "You are going down, my love."

"We shall see," a fiery gleam reaching Kori's eye.

Richard laughed and went to go fetch the game the couple had played for years. Kori was born in a country called Tamaran, it was small land, nestled near Monaco, rarely seen on the map. Having spent the first six years of her life in Tamaran, Kori had no idea how to approach learning the English language when she and her uncle had moved to America. When she entered school, Kori was ostracized for her heavy accent and broken English, kids telling her she was better off staying silent.

Richard remembered the teacher gently guiding Kori over to his desk during the lunch break. She had placed a Scrabble game on the desk, pushing over a second desk so Kori could sit. The teacher asked Richard to play the game with the new student in the hopes of Kori both making a friend and learning the language. Richard was hesitant at first, he himself a shy boy who preferred to spend his free time alone, a trait he had picked up from his adoptive father. Yet when he looked at the forlorn look on Kori's face, he knew he couldn't leave her alone, no matter how much this contradicted his nature.

That hour, Richard and Kori played, Richard patiently rearranging any misspelled words Kori made and answering any questions she had about both the English language and America. Not only had Kori increased her English vocabulary by the time lunch was over, but both she and Richard had made a new friend.

Ever since that day, either Richard or Kori would break out the game at least once a week. Once Kori had surprised Richard by using Scrabble to return the favor and teach him her native language. It was now part of their routine to alternatively play a game in either English or Tameranean. Luckily for Richard today they were playing in English.

Richard grabbed the beloved board game, sauntering over to _his_ beloved, a "game on" smirk already on his face. Kori returned the smirk as she sat at the dining room table across from Richard. Seating himself, Richard took out the game board and placed it in front of him. He slid the tile bag over to his girlfriend who took out the arbitrary seven tile pieces before giving it back to him. As he took out seven pieces for himself,

Richard gestured to the board and said, "Ladies first."

"My how chivalrous," Kori drawled before sticking out her tongue. She looked at the tiles on the plaque before her, sheilding the letters from Richard. After a moment had passed, Kori placed her letters on the board spelling out the word "quasar". Grinning at the word, Kori took a pencil lying in the box and scrawled a thirty-two on the pad found next to the pencil, sixteen points for the word plus another sixteen for landing on the double word square. "Your turn," she told Richard brightly.

Richard looked at his tiles carefully choosing which tiles to use for the present moment and for which he'd need to save for later. Trying to maintain a nonchalant air, Richard attached the tiles with a "J" and "M" emblazoned on two tiles respectively to the "A" in Kori's quasar spelling out the word "jam." Kori looked at him quizzically. Usually Richard would spell out something a bit more challenging on his first turn but decided not to dwell too much on it. Fishing for tiles in the bag, Kori managed to spell out "save."

A half hour passed with Kori clearly in the lead and Richard still not satisfied with the tiles he had. Kori frowned softly. "Richard?" She asked, "Are you feeling alright? You usually do so much better with the game. Your countenance is screaming that you're stressed." She reached out and covered Richard's hand with her soft tan one. "Please tell me what troubles you."

Richard smiled at Kori, "Ah, I'm fine Kor, thanks for being concerned, but it's okay, don't worry." He leaned arcoss the table and kissed her briefly before returning to the game. He reached into the bag, silently praying that he would finally have the tiles he wanted. Pulling out two tiles, Richard grinned at what he saw. He looked at Kori, his smile melting away any worry she had. He flipped the board to face him, knowing Kori hated it when he did that for she wasn't quite skilled at reading upside down.

Richard summoned all of the willpower not to succumb to the puppy-dog face she was sporting and focus on the game at hand. He took a deep breath adding courage to the willpower he had summoned, trying to get his fingers to stop shaking.

Very carefully and deliberately he put the tiles down on the board away from their current game. Smiling shakily at his handiwork he spun the board back around to Kori.

Kori peered at the board, her jaw slowly dropping as she took in Richard's words. The tiles he had placed on the board spelled out "Marry me." Kori looked up--shock still plastered on her face--to see Richard smiling a boyish, sheepish smile holding up a small velvet box, a small engagement ring made of a star sapphire and diamonds encircling it nestled in royal blue satin. Her look of shock changed to a look of shining joy and pure love as she practically leapt over the table into Richard's lap, kissing him fervently. When the two surfaced for air, Kori spun the board back to face them as she attached a "Y" and "S" to Richard's "E" in "me".

Looking at her answer, Richard grabbed her left hand and slid the ring on her hand before sliding his hand into her thick crimson locks cupping the back of her head as he eagerly reaquainted her kips with her own, their game left forgotten on the table as the newly engaged couple got lost in their private world filled with nothing but love.

* * *

Of Patent Leather and Sneakers

Kori Grayson eagerly awaited the moment her husband Richard would return home from work. She was so grateful for teaching morning kindergarten for she feared she herself would be bouncing off the walls so to speak, that's how much excitement filled her.

Kori paced the living room, nearly wearing a hole into the carpet with the speed she walked. She leaped at the sound of a key entering the lock of the front door. Kori practically skipped over to the door, grabbing Richard's as soon as the door opened, pulling him into the living room. Richard laughed at his wife's childish antics.

"Glad to see me honey?" He greeted, kissing her chastely. Kori nodded.

"I have a surprise for you," she whispered.

Richard grinned. "Oh really?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Mhm," Kori hummed. "Close your eyes."

Richard obeyed his jubilant wife. "Now hold out your hands," she instructed. Richard did so. He frowned, slightly confused as he felt Kori place something lightweight in his hand then use his other hand to hide the surprise object. He tried to make sense of the texture he felt in his hand. Make that _textures_. One felt smooth while the other one also felt smooth but it had ridges that felt alien to him.

"You may open your eyes Richard," Kori said amusement in her voice as she watched the confusion flit across his handsome face.

Richard opened his eyes as he took his hand off of his surprise. There in palm of his hand sat two small shoes. One a tiny Mary Jane, the one an equally tiny sneaker. The size that could only fit the foot of a...

"You're pregnant?" Richard whispered in awe. He looked at his bride, taking in the shimmering joy that danced in her emerald pools. She took his free hand and pressed it against her stomach.

"You tell me," she whispered back.

Richard's heart soared as he pressed his lips against Kori's in a tender, passion-filled kiss. "I love you Kori Grayson," he murmured against her lips.

"I love you too."

Richard looked back at the shoes in his hands. "Twins?" He asked, his voice never going higher than a

whisper.

Kori giggled. "I am only five weeks along Richard, I am not sure yet. But we will find out together won't we?" She pressed her forehead against his.

"Yes we will," he answered, kissing her once more.

* * *

Eee! Oodles of fluff!!! And nope, I don't own Scrabble or Mary Janes either.


	14. Chains

Just Drabbles

First poem for this set of drabbles. I'm thinking about using it for a one shot.

Disclaimer: You should know it by now, not mine.

Chapter 14: Chains

Ever since the flower was a seed,When the melody was a mere quarter noteProtection surrounded the youngLike a blanket clinging to shoulders,No matter where one roamed.

It is a measure takenMarked with caring and to the one being shelteredTo the gift, who views the worldThrough twin emeralds

A newly winged angel, Whose lovers believeThose feathered appendagesTo be made of her lithe form will shatterWith the most delicate of touches.

To the ethereal beingNewly born at the dawn of its own time,Good intentions they may beIn the eyes of her companions,_She_ believes that they are chains. Long silver chains Not made of any metal known to manBut constructed of restriction and oppression.

She is smothered, unable to breatheHer wings are boundA sensation of rebellionWashes over the innocent angelFeathers slowly becoming stainedFading into blackAs she constantly flirts with danger.

What feels like eternityPasses she falls into the she is a creature of LightNever meant to completelyBecome one with Darkness.

The angel learns to fly once moreWings pure white , our ethereal beingIs not free of those chains,The prettily packaged lies Known as "what's best for her".They are still there.

She is steered onto a pathTo be with anotherOne who is indeed niceBut he will never hold her heart.

It seems this angel will be earthbound ForevermoreA slave to the bindingsThat hold her of Light that she is,She will fight.

When the time for herTo be bound to this man approachesShe goes with a Cheshire smile on her at the one she is supposed to be withAnd asks, "Do you think we have a chanceAt Happily Ever After?"

, soaringWhirling and chains have exhilaration. Passion.

As she soarsShe flies to _him_And the final bond the angels riseFlying in unbridled joy

Two sets of twin orbs

Sapphire and emerald

Smoldering with unbridled joy.

Wings flap, feathers subtly tipped in blackHidden from view, but known to the who believe perfection is desirableMost likely have blackened wings if their own.


	15. What is in a name?

**

* * *

**

Just Drabbles

Disclaimer: Not now, not ever.

* * *

Chapter 15: What is in a name?

Snow fell heavily over Moscow, the small Russian village the Titans were staying in, waiting out the storm. The village leader was so grateful to the young heroes for saving their village from the radiation borne monster that he himself offered his home to the Titans to lodge in as they waited for the weather to be safe enough to start repairs on the T-ship. As the small group of teenagers sat huddled by the fire, eating warm mutton stew, Starfire stepped outside, not letting the vicious weather deter her from seeking out a place to think in solitude. She took to hovering over roof of the village leader's home. Starfire stared at the snow, watching as the snow swirled around her slim form that was currently in the lotus position.

The snow fell freely, uninhibited and unburdening. Starfire amended that last thought. The snow, while it was beautiful as enchanting crystals of frozen water, it kept families in their homes and hindered their crops, pausing them in their growth. Snow also reminded Starfire of Leonid, the boy who was now free of the villagers' scorn, believing _him _to be the monster that terrorized their village. Leonid was also free of his curse, he no longer had a reason to run and hide away from the world. Starfire hoped he was at peace, wherever he was.

The sound of boots scrambling up the snow soaked oak whose branches draped over the roof brought the Tameranean princess out of her Red Star filled thoughts. She unfolded her legs and assumed a battle position, both her curled fists and eyes were aglow with righteous fury. "Who is there?" She called out imperiously.

A boy's voice immediately answered her. "Whoa, whoa. Calm down Star, it's just me." As Robin's spiked hair and masked eyes peeked over the roof's edge, Starfire relaxed her stance and allowed a smile to work its way across her face.

"Greetings, Robin," she chirped. A blush danced along her cheeks as the fact that she was going to attack Robin came to full light. Dropping her gaze to the wet cement, clasping her hands behind her back and

shuffling one purple booted foot she asked, "What brings you to the roof?"

It was Robin's turn to blush. "Um, I wanted to check up on you and see if you were okay. When you disappeared earlier to go investigate the monster's trail, I was extremely worried."

Starfire's eyes widened. "You were worried about me?"

Robin's blush grew, wishing that the heat would spread to the rest of his body. He forced a laugh. "Yeah, I really got on everyone's nerves. I still think they have no idea how much I wanted to race out into the storm to look for you." Looking at Starfire's sparkling eyes and noticing how much higher she floated, he coughed, desperate to stop blushing. "Well you know, it's because you're my teammate and my best friend."

Though the sparkle did not fade from her eyes, Robin saw her drop slightly to the ground and mentally slapped himself._ "Way to go Boy Blunder. It's the barren planet all over again. Raven's right, you_ are _emotionally constipated_."

Starfire watched as Robin grimaced at his words. She tried to reassure him. "It is fine Robin, I would have done the same had I been in your position." Unfortunately her reassurance didn't have the desired affect as they were blanketed by an uncomfortable silence.

Starfire looked back at the snow, still gently bobbing in midair. Robin, deciding to join her in meditation, sat on the roof only to yelp in surprise as snow seeped through the material of his pants. Starfire turned to see her leader leap nearly a foot off of the roof before dancing around wildly in place trying to get the snow off of his clothes. The princess couldn't help herself. She burst into peals of musical laughter. Robin stopped and glared at her.

"Glad I amused you," he said sourly.

"Oh friend," Starfire breathed between giggles. "I am truly sorry and I am sure this will make your mood worse but you looked so silly!" Her voice became close to that of an announcer. "Robin, the courageous leader of the Teen Titans jumping around as if he were a boy in the garden of kinders."

Robin huffed and did the only thing he could think of, he stuck his tongue out at her.

Her giggling increased. "Robin that is not helping you." As her laughter subsided she held out her hands and asked, "Would you like me to assist you?"

Robin nodded and slipped his hands into Starfire's. She effortlessly lifted him into the air and held him in place so that he would float beside her as long as he didn't let go of her hands.

"Thanks Star," Robin said as he shot her a grin. "Oh and by the way it's kinder_garten_, not garden of kinders."

Starfire nodded. "Kindergarten," she repeated, smiling as the word rolled off of her tongue.

As the hovering pair stared at the cascading flakes Starfire spoke, "It was snowing the last time I said goodbye to a new friend too." Robin looked at her quizzically. She smiled shyly, a new blush dusting her cheeks.

"Nightwing," Starfire said softly.

"My future self," Robin acknowledged. "Star? What...what was Nightwing like?" Robin shook his head. Nightwing wasn't a separate entity, _Richard Grayson_ was the separate entity. Nightwing was, to put it bluntly, an upgrade. Robin 2.0.

A new persona?

Starfire furrowed her brow, her mouth sculpted into a thoughtful pout as her emerald orbs took on a slight glaze, peering through the snow and into her memories of the future. "Physically," she began. "You had a most noticeable increase in height, more than a few inches taller than me, quite possibly an entire foot. Your physique had much more musculature and your hair was quite long," She grinned at her best friend. "But not longer than mine."

Silently, Robin released his hold on one of Starfire's hands and ran his hand from the top of his head to his shoulder. "Past that," Starfire giggled. Her giggles increased as Robin wrinkled his nose then grimaced.

"We'll have to see about that," He replied. "What about _me?_ What was my personality like now that I was no longer a part of a team?" _And longer with you_, He wordlessly added, his mental tone rueful.

Starfire became lost in thought once more. "You were kind to me when you rescued me from the clutches of Warp. You worked alone, in a...." She paused, hesitant to go on.

"Where did I take you?" Robin prodded gently.

"You seemed to dwell in an abandoned clock tower," Starfire dropped her gaze to her lap using her now free hand to twirl a thick strand of scarlet hair. She bit her lip before continuing. "It seemed quite similar to..." She couldn't find the courage to finish.

"Slade," Robin said darkly. He sighed also dropping his gaze. "I guess I'll never be able to escape him, huh?"

Starfire shook her head, "That is not true. I saw a future with our team dissolved. But this does not have to be!" She plowed on. "Yes, when Nightwing spoke there was an undercurrent of rue but there was still warmth and kindness! You will still be you!" Starfire looked directly at Robin. "Robin...are you afraid of losing yourself, your identity when you go by a different name in the future?"

Robin stared at his hands that were intertwined with Starfire. He tightened his hold on her hands but kept his grip gentle enough to not hurt her. "When I was little, my...my mom used to call me...used to call me..." He trailed off, biting hard on his lip trying to rein in the tears that were sure to flood his mask if he didn't quell the emotions that were surging through him.

Starfire was inheritantly sympathetic. She squeezed his hands and spoke softly. "Robin, if you do not wish to share, you do not have to. We all have things of our past we are not comfortable in sharing." She released one of his hands and gripped his chin, lifting his head to meet his gaze. "But you are not alone in feeling this."

Robin shook his head. "I've got to be able to talk about this." He gave her a small smile. "You're my best friend!" He started over. "My true identity...I'm not ready to reveal, but when I was little," His voice grew thick. "When I was little...my mom used to call me her little Robin. When my mom was still alive, Robin was a name of innocence and youth. Boundless energy and happiness.

When I became Batman's protégé, Robin became a name of comfort to the defenseless and a name of terror to the villains." Robin scowled. "Well, to some villains anyway. Others thought of me more as a nuisance, a plaything." He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "But I guess that's Night wing's job now. Robin will be no more."

Starfire placed her hand on Robin's cheek. "Robin is just a name, Nightwing is _just_ a name. A title. I believe your Earthen playwright from so long ago, the one called William Shakespeare was correct when he said, '"What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet.' Your name, er, superhero alias rather, will indeed change in the future, but," Starfire moved her hand from Robin's hand to rest over his heart. "But you will not change in _here_."

Robin smiled brightly, something Starfire hadn't seen since their time trapped on that wasteland of a planet. He pulled Starfire into his arms. "Thanks Starfire," He whispered. "I may go by a new name, but you're right. I won't lose myself." Pulling back slightly he kissed her on the cheek. Robin then laughed and wondered aloud.

"I wonder where the name Nightwing came from anyway."

* * *

*The first person to tell me in a review how Robin gets the name Nightwing, I'll let them decide the theme of the next chapter. Sorry, How Long is Forever doesn't have the answer.


	16. Mona Lisa Smile

* * *

Just Drabbles

Disclaimer: See chapters 1-15

This chapter is dedicated to MiaPatil'sBlackMoonRoses.

* * *

Chapter 16: Mona Lisa Smile

Sunlight streamed from the heavens, slipping through the clouds before splashing down and illuminating California's Jump City University. The campus's main building was of white marble and constructed to be reminiscent of the gothic buildings built during the dark ages. Standing on the plush emerald lawn was the twenty year old Kori Anadyr. The transfer student stared at the building in awe, rarely did her eyes grace such a magnificent sight. She felt a shiver of anticipation and intimidation crawl down her spine as she clutched her books closer to her chest.

So absorbed was she, Kori didn't notice somebody had come to stand beside her until they spoke.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

Kori jumped at the voice that had jolted her out of her reverie. She turned to see a man about her age admiring the school. He looked to be over six feet tall with thick, messy locks of ebony. The newcomer faced her, a carefree smile revealing brilliant white teeth, the tiniest imperfection being the top front teeth overlap one another, right over left. His cerulean eyes were just as smiling. Kori couldn't help but match the beaming grin.

The student stuck out his hand, "Richard Grayson, class of 2011."

Kori slipped her hand into Richard's, not noticing the subtle squeeze he gave her as he reveled in the softness of her skin. "Kori Anadyr, class of 2011 as well."

Richard tilted his head as he listened to both the unique mixture of Greek and French as well as the purity and innocence that rang in her lilting tones. He didn't realize he was still shaking Kori's hand until she giggled, albeit slightly awkwardly and removed her hand from her grasp. Blushing, Richard returned his gaze to the school and asked "So what brings you to JCU?"

Kori frowned slightly, abbreviations were not her friend, American or otherwise. "JCU?" She mentally puzzled out Richard's question. "Oh!" She brightened, "Jump City University." Her companion grinned and nodded. "I am from Tamaran, a remote part of Crete. The French you may hear in my voice is from my father's side of the family." She added.

"I am seeking a degree in English and I am the first of my family to attend an American school," Kori finished proudly. Her eyes became etched with curiosity. "And yourself Richard? Why are you attending Jump City University?"

Richard chuckled. "Well I was born and raised in America but I do know a wide range of foreign languages including Greek and French." He paused, arching an eyebrow. "Unless Tamaranian is a completely different language in comparison to Greek?"

Kori grinned, "Richard there is more than one Greek alphabet, but yes, Tamaranian is different from the Greek language that most others understand."

Richard nodded and continued his introduction when he caught Kori's silent prompt for him to keep going. "I'm from Gotham, majoring in Photography."

Kori's curiosity became piqued. "What subjects do you favor photographing?

Richard smiled. "Any subject really," he replied. "Scenery, people, animals. But I guess if I have to pick one subject it would be people. They are the most fascinating subjects."

Kori's own grin widened and was about to ask Richard another question hen her cell phone vibrated. She shifted her books to one arm and removed a blue Motorola from its perch on her hip. "Oh, I am going to be late for my class," she said ruefully, her lips curving into a sheepish and somewhat pouty grin. "I wish that we….what are you doing?"

As Kori talked, Richard had slid her cell phone out of her hand and began punching buttons. He looked up at the perplexed girl and winked. Seconds later he passed the phone back to her. Kori peered into the screen and saw that she had a new contact. One Richard Grayson along with a cell phone number and e-mail address.

She giggled and shook her head. "And here I was just going to ask you what class you had and whether you could direct me to my class."

"I could still do that," Richard offered. "I have Astronomy by the way."

"Is it near British Literature with Professor Donahugh?" Kori queried.

"Well actually my class is on the opposite side of the campus," Richard admitted rubbing his hand on the back of his neck. "But I do have fifteen minutes before my class starts and lucky for the both of us, I remember where that lecture hall is."

"Oh, Richard I don't want to be a burden and cause you delay," Kori protested.

"Kori, you're not a burden. Trust me," the penetrating look in Richard's cerulean depths causing Kori to close her mouth, preventing any other protests to slip from her lips.

Richard gave her a lop sided smile. "Come milady, let me escort you to the higher knowledge dwelling that is known as British Literature."

Kori giggled and took Richard's proffered arm. "Your attempt at old chivalry is truly flattering."

* * *

Two weeks had passed before Kori and Richard were able to have a true conversation, not just the occasional text message. Kori was in her dorm, seated on the window seat humming as she waited for her laptop to boot up. When her desktop appeared, Kori logged onto the internet. Immediately she saw that there was a new message sitting in her inbox waiting for her. Recognizing the address, Kori smiled and opened it.

_Hey Kor, _the e-mail read. _Haven't seen you in forever. Want to meet up at the observatory at four? Write back soon, Richard._

Kori let her fingers fly across the keyboard typing out her response to Richard. _Sounds wonderful, I'll meet you there. _As soon as her finger graced the "enter" key, Kori placed her laptop on the floor and stretched. She then hopped up and bounced over to her closet. Before she opened the door however, she stopped and mentally chided herself. _X'hal_, _this isn't a date! Kori Anadyr get a grip on yourself! You've only known they guy for two weeks and are already getting giddy? _Relax.

Kori took a deep breath and gazed at her clothes. _Well, the least I can do is change out of my jeans, _she thought as she glanced at the giant bleach stain adorning the denim fabric. She had acquired said stain when she had accidentally bumped into fellow chemistry classmate Wally West who had apologized profusely when the beaker he had been holding and the chemical splashed onto Kori. Kori, being inherently kind, merely smiled and told him she was grateful it had been dilated, therefore it wasn't highly acidic.

After changing into clean jeans, Kori slipped out of her dorm knowing that she was early to meet Richard and walked at a leisurely pace, reveling in the warmth the sun provided whilst admiring the autumn scenery.

She arrived at the observatory at five minutes to four. Glancing around she couldn't find Richard. Pursing her lips and furrowing her brow, Kori wondered where her friend could be. Feeling her phone vibrate, Kori quickly received her answer in the form of a text. _"Lol!" _It read, "_Come on up!" _Giggling, she complied to her friend's wish and stepped into the elevator.

When Kori exited the elevator, she immediately tensed as long fingers covered her eyes. She thrust her arm back, hoping her elbow would make hard contact with the unwelcome stranger's stomach. Her elbow however was caught and a smooth tenor voice breathed into her ear in a reassuring tone, "Hey, relax Kor, it's just me." Richard chuckled embarrassedly, "I was trying to surprise you. Needless to say that plan backfired."

He released his hold over her eyes, but moved his hand up to her shoulder and guided her over to the gated edge of the observatory's uppermost tier. Kori gasped as her eyes drank in the view before her. It overlooked the campus's sprawling landscape dotted by buildings and flora alike stretching so far that it touched the beach which was lapped by waves of a deep, gorgeous azure. Above the horizon was a vast expanse of color; vivid violets and magentas streaked with violent crimson, the barest beginnings of a rich navy blue hovering over them.

Kori's voice was hushed as she spoke, "X'hal Richard, this is glorious."

Richard grinned as he gazed at her. Kori's limpid pools of jade were dancing while her mouth was pursed as she cooed over the scene in front of her. Her scarlet hair appeared to be flaming locks blowing behind her, her sun kissed skin caught in the glow of the sunset gave her an ethereal look.

As Kori enjoyed the sunset, she noted a black object being pointed at her. Looking at it fully, she saw that it was a camera. As Richard looked through the lens, adjusting the focus, Kori squeaked and ducked her head, causing her hair to swing in front of her, hiding her from Richard.

Confused, Richard asked, "Uh, Kori? Are you okay?"

"I don't like getting my picture taken," Came her muffled reply. "I am very shy and my pictures do not turn out to be attractive." She flinched slightly as Richard's fingers ran through her hair, pulling it away from her face. She smiled sheepishly at him.

"Kori, you are more than attractive," Richard said softly. "You are _beautiful_." A blush washed over her cheeks at that. He held up the camera. "Just one picture, trust me on this, okay?"

Kori hesitated. "Richard, truly I am very shy and don't like having my picture taken. I feel like I must have the perfect clothes, hair and smile, as if I were some sort of decoration on display. When it comes to singing, one of my hobbies, I won't do it unless it is in the privacy of my room, sometimes on the phone!" She sighed, looking into Richard's patient yet hopeful blue eyes. Her expression became pointed. "_One _picture, right?"

He nodded eagerly.

Kori sighed once more before relaxing her face into a gentle smile, hands folded over her right leg which was bent forward. Richard grinned and snapped his camera. Looking at the image displayed on the digital screen, his grin got wider. "Kori, you are very photogenic."

Her blush returning, Kori ducked her head once more and quietly uttered a "thanks". She felt her chin being lifted, soft lips covering her own. Before she could register what was happening, Richard pulled away and whispered, "You're welcome." This time her smile was a wide, bright beam as she quickly pulled him in for another kiss.

* * *

Hm, not sure if I like this chapter. Perhaps I'll change it after I hear a verdict from the awesome readers out there.


	17. Jewel of Charta

Just Drabbles

Disclaimer: You know, I should really follow suit and just make a standard disclaimer in my profile. The Teen Titans aren't mine.

* * *

Chapter 17: The Jewel of Charta (A continuation of Mona Lisa Smile)

While the occupants of Jump City University either slept or partied, one lone light let its soft glow, coupled with the moonlight filtering through a glass pane, provide Kori Anadyr the ability to see as she typed up her piece on California's risk of leaving the continental United States and become an island, her latest article for the Jump City Chronicle. The twenty-three year old was in her second year of Grad school, her first year of a four year internship with the newspaper.

Once she finished typing out her last sentence, Kori stretched, smiling as she remembered the reason why she had switched her major from English to Journalism.

_Kori stood on the uppermost tier of the college observatory, hers and Richard's unofficial "place". The place for them to meet, share sweet kisses and talk about everything and yet absolutely nothing at the same time. She stared out at the afternoon sky, watching it melt into twilight, the first few stars of the night winking into view. Leaning on the railing, she reveled in the warm wind caressing her face, it reminded her so much of Richard's touch. _

"_There she is, the beautiful, exotic Kori Anadyr, fiery tresses being kissed by the wind as those jeweled orbs stare out at the sunset."_

_Kori frowned, completely confused by her boyfriend's poetic words. Was he trying to serenade her without music? She turned only to see Richard was watching her with--_

"_A video camera?! Richard Grayson put that away!" A blush as rosy as the sunset dusted Kori's cheeks as she tried to dance away from the camera's line of focus. _

_Richard chuckled, "Aw, come on Kor, this is for my film class. I need to do a film bio on someone I find to be worldly and cultured."_

_Kori put her hands on her hips, "You mean you want to film the transfer student in her natural habitat?" Her eyes hardened as they narrowed dangerously."_

_Richard put up his hands in defense. "I never said that Kori. You did. I want to film you because I find you to be quite a lady and yes, having grown up in another country does have it's advantages. Really, it's just an interview on your thoughts on life here on campus in comparison to life back in Tamaran in a matter of social and political speaking."_

_Kori remained tense, "I don't know Richard. I told you I was shy and a camera solely designated for taking pictures was bad enough."_

_Richard pouted, "Please Kori? It won't be that long of a process." He wheedled. "Just a ten minute interview._

_Kori sighed, she knew she wasn't being fair. After all, Richard hardly asked anything of her. She nodded, "Alright Richard, I shall do the interview."_

_Richard grinned, "Thank you. You know, if you become comfortable in front of the camera, maybe this could change your English major into a Journalism major."_

_Kori giggled and arched an eyebrow, "Because I have a pretty enough face to be an anchorwoman?"_

_Richard nodded. "Anchorwoman, sports reporter, field reporter." He shrugged, "I mean, if you want to."_

_His girlfriend became thoughtful. "It would help me see the world and get to know different cultures." She looked him in the eye. "Did I ever tell you the reason why I decided to be an English major?"_

_He shook his head. "My father wanted me to be an ambassador like himself and my mother wished me to be a teacher like herself. I wished to tell stories, perhaps my ventures as a journalist will help enable that and in a way, I can make my parents happy."_

_Richard chuckled. "I guess I'm a bit more of a rebel. My father wanted me to go into business, but I knew that I would graduate as a puppet, a shadow of who he is. I'm an individual with thoughts and ideas and a will of my own." His smile became wry. "It took my dad a little while to accept that."_

_With a smile full of understanding, Kori kept her eyes locked on Richard's as she reached for the camera. Wresting it from her boyfriend's grasp, Kori pointed it at him and began to speak in the striking and charismatic voice that belonged to a seasoned anchorwoman. "This just in, Richard Grayson, son of illustrious philanthropist Bruce Wayne confesses to his sweetheart that deep down, he is a bad boy."_

_Kori leaned back from the lens and grinned, prompting Richard to stick his tongue out at her._

_She giggled. "What a glorious reaction from Mr. Grayson." Her laughter became louder. "Perhaps you are right Richard. I just might have to change my major after all."_

* * *

Kori was brought out of her musings by the vibrating of her cell phone. Glancing at the id, her smile became wider as she saw it read, Richard-cell. _Speak of the devil._

She flipped the phone open. "Greetings, Richard. It's nice to hear from you, I haven't heard your voice in so long."

Richard laughed, an undercurrent of regret lacing it. "I know, I'm so sorry about that. It's just classes have been brutal. Plus my father was in town for the past two weeks and then on top of it I've been working on that exhibit." He let out an exhausted sigh.

"Oh, yes, how is that going?"

Richard's voice became relieved. "It's finally done. Actually, the reason why I called was because I was wondering if you'd do me the honor of attending the fall festival milady."

Kori giggled. "Richard, why do you always talk in such an old fashioned tone whenever you are with me?"

"I don't know really." He responded. "I feel like I have to be a perfect gentleman with you and who has better manners than the chivalrous medieval men of yester-year?"

"You would be in the right, my good sir," Kori answered through her laughter, playing along.

"I shall see you at seven o'clock?"

"Seven it is."

* * *

"I am most sorry, Richard, but the look on your face after dunking for apples was just too funny!" Kori exclaimed. "Especially with your soaking wet hair plastered to your face. Although at the same time it does make you look extremely handsome." She pretended to be a Southern Belle waving a large lace fan and trying hard not to swoon. She batted her long eyelashes, hamming it up and eliciting a laugh from Richard.

"No need to apologize Kor, you're right, I did look silly," He admitted sheepishly. He then brightened. "Hey, would you like to come with me to the art gallery for a minute? There are just a few last minute details I want to touch up."

Kori nodded and reached for his hand, only to grasp satin. She looked at it, then raised her perplexed eyes to Richard. "Um, Richard? I believe it is you who wears ties, not I."

Richard grinned. "That's true, but tonight," he took the tie and stepped behind her. "It has a different purpose." He proceeded to slip the material over her eyes and tied a knot over her scarlet locks.

"Richard? For what reason are you blindfolding me?"

He sounded perfectly innocent. "Because I want you to get the full impact of my exhibit." He took her hand and tried to lead her but she remained frozen.

She was frowning. "I don't trust that tone of yours, Richard."

"Why not Kori?" He lifted her hand and brushed his lips against it. "Like I said, this is just for the exhibit."

Kori softened her frown and nodded. "Very well, Richard. I just don't like to be blindfolded is all."

"Sorry, Kori, but the blindfold stays on for another ten minutes." She sighed, but allowed him to lead her to the art gallery.

Fifteen minutes passed before Kori asked, "May I please open my eyes?" Her patience beginning to ebb away.

"Just a few more steps," Richard instructed gently.

Inwardly sighing, Kori took the few steps and promptly bumped into a door. "Ow," she murmured, rubbing at her now sore nose.

"Oh, no Kori! I'm sorry!" Richard's cheeks flamed red as he started to berate himself. "That was stupid of me, forgetting to mention the door, especially when you're blindfolded and now I've hurt you..."

"It's fine Richard. Please don't call yourself stupid," Kori soothed. "Accidents happen and mistakes are made."

She giggled, "Nobody is perfect although you seem to think I am."

"That's because you are perfect," Richard insisted.

"A true Modern Day Galatea, eh Richard?" Kori asked with a smirk adorning her face as she reached for the door handle. Richard got to the door first, their hands brushing. Even though they had been dating for three years, Kori still blushed when they touched. Richard laced their fingers together, and kept her hand clasped in his for a brief moment. He raised her hand and kissed it before releasing his grasp on her hand and opened the door, gently guiding her through, hand placed firmly on the small of her back.

A moment passed before Richard said, "Now you may open your eyes."

Kori eagerly removed the blindfold and blinked her large emerald eyes, trying to adjust to the somewhat dimly lit room. "Oh Richard it's beautiful!" She declared as she spun around, taking in the photographic night sky surrounding them. She looked back at him, face lit with joy. "Did you photograph every star in the galaxy?"

He grinned and wrapped an arm around her waist. "I captured on film as many stars as I possibly could." He began to name the constellations. "There's Sagittarius, Gemini, Taurus, Virgo, Aries, Scorpio," Richard continued to point them out. "Ursa Major, Ursa Minor..." He trailed off and frowned. Kori looked up at him.

"What's the matter?"

"I can't find Orion, I know I photographed it!" He ran a hand through his hair, frustrated.

Kori kissed him chastely. "Calm down," she whispered against his lips. "We'll find it."

She walked away from him, working hard to ignore the pout that had appeared. Kori circled the exhibit. About ten minutes had passed before she announced in a triumphant voice, "I found it!"

"That's great!" Richard called.

Kori's gaze remained fixed on the constellation. "While the tale of Orion himself has been told in many tongues over time, it seems that the belt is more familiar than the hunter himself." She remarked thoughtfully. She peered at the belt, smiling at the middle star. "Charta," she noted. She raised a hand and skimmed the star's surface. Her smile disappeared and a confused expression replaced it. She ran her hand over the star again, then ran her hand over the star next to Charta.

"That's odd," Kori murmured. It was almost as if Charta was raised and…cut? She gave Charta a closer look, the star appearing to sparkle and wink at her. Kori glanced back at Richard who was grinning, every trace of his frustration gone, as if he had never felt the emotion.

"Go on," he called. "Take it out."

Kori shot her boyfriend a bewildered look. He nodded. "Trust me."

She looked back at the mysterious representation of Charta and slowly traced its circumference before carefully edging her fingernail under its edge. She gasped as she watched it separate from the wall. Gingerly, Kori pulled the object away, seeing it was a sparkly stone perched on top of a silver ring.

Kori wheeled around to face Richard, surprise, happiness and shock dancing across her face. "Richard, you wish to…you want us to…" So overwhelmed with emotion, Kori barely managed to breathe out, "Truly?"

Richard walked over to her, took the ring from her grasp, knelt down and said, "Truly."

There were no fireworks, no rush of heat, the question wasn't asked. A smile worked its way onto Kori's face as she nodded then knelt down to his eyelevel and pulled him into a passionate kiss, conveying all over her love for him, Richard scarcely having time to slip the ring onto her finger.

When they broke for air, two sets of jewels glittered with a brighter fire that made the diamond adorning Kori's slim finger seem dull.

* * *

Well, I gotta be honest, the proposal scene is based off a manga whose name escapes me, but I clearly don't own.


	18. Alphabetic Love

Just Drabbles

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em.

I dedicate this chapter to my new friends Star of Airdrie and karinchanx3

* * *

Chapter 18: Alphabetic Love

Well, I've seen lots of these alphabetic drabbles, so I thought I'd give it a whirl using Robin and Starfire.

Apple

It had taken Robin well over an hour to convince Starfire that an apple would not put her in an enchanted comatose state a week after watching Snow White, affection lacing his voice the entire time he talked to his friend.

Bravery

He smiled ruefully as he ran a hand over the blue eagle newly emblazoned onto his costume. She had stated that blue suited him best because it represented both bravery and justice and that he was a perfect embodiment of those aspects.

Carrots

His mother used to encourage him to eat carrots for the nutrients would make his sight sharper and his eyes brighter. Robin knew that Starfire would never need the nutrients because he highly doubted that anything in the world could make those limpid emeralds brighter than they already were.

Delicate

Even though she reveled in the feelings coursing through her every time Robin caught her, when it came to her naiveté on the knowledge of Earth's culture, she wished that he wouldn't treat her as if her emotions were spun of delicate glass.

Effervescent

Time after time reporters had asked the leader of the Teen Titans if there could be one word to sum up the Tamaranian Princess's overall being, what would he choose. Time after time Robin had proudly stated effervescent.

Falling

Starfire wasn't sure if the first time she had began falling for Robin was the morning after Blackfire's visit to Titans Tower when he sought her out on the roof, wanting to make sure she was okay offering words of comfort and reassurance, deeply touched when he said that no one could ever take her place. His gentle smile was infectious and immediately she smiled in return. Perhaps it was the time all five of the Teen Titans had journeyed to her home planet with the intention of celebrating her wedding. Well, that had been her plan, even after seeing her future groom's visage. Yet those plans had flown out of the proverbial window when Robin had painstakingly climbed up the tower wall to her balcony, holding out her hand ready to whisk her away.

And despite her refusing his offer, Robin still fought with everything he had to make sure she didn't go through with saying "I do" at the alter. Upon hearing him call out her name, she had happily said "I do _not_."

Whether it was because of her elder sister's visit, or because of nearly marrying and leaving the Titans forever, Starfire knew one thing was for sure. She had fallen for Robin, hard and fast.

* * *

There'll be more to come very soon! Reviews are awesome!


	19. Alphabetic Love II

Just Drabbles

Really gotta make a standard disclaimer for the Teen Titans are not under my ownership.

* * *

Chapter 19: Alphabetic Love II

Gingerbread

The atmosphere of Titans Tower was comfortable yet oddly silent. Christmas was around the corner and four out of five teens were bustling around the kitchen. Raven was hovering by the stove, exchanging her customary herbal tea for the wintry flavor of peppermint. Beast Boy eagerly "testing" the freshly baked cookies, only grinning as Raven slapped his hand away from the cooling baking tray. Cyborg carefully piped lines of frosting, tongue between his lips as he concentrated on placing logs made of gingerbread on top the frosting creating the foundation of a gingerbread house while Starfire cut out various holiday designed cookies.

As she worked, the normally cheerful girl let out a sigh.

"What's got ya down little lady?" Cyborg asked.

"I understand that Christmas is meant to be a joyous holiday," Starfire began. "But without Robin's presence, this day does not seem complete."

"Ah, don't worry about Rob," Beast Boy said dismissively. "If the guy can pass up a movie night, do you really think he'd refuse saying 'no' to Christmas?"

Starfire frowned, her shoulders slumping. Raven glared at the changeling before suggesting, "Well, this _is_ his first Christmas away from Gotham. Maybe he's avoiding the holiday because he doesn't want to admit he misses spending time with Batman."

Starfire's expression became thoughtful as she let Raven's reasoning sink in. She then abandoned the cookie cutters and dug her fingers into the smooth, fragrant mixture.

* * *

Robin sighed and stretched. He had been in his room organizing case files when for once in his life he had yielded to his mind's desire for a break and decided to unwind by shamelessly playing a computer game he had confiscated from Beast Boy who had been playing it instead of doing the dishes like he was assigned to do. Robin turned at the sound of a gentle knock and smiled.

"Come on in Star," he invited.

The door opened and closed, leaving the princess standing inside Robin's room. She was holding a plate in her hands. The tantalizing aroma of gingerbread took on a life of its own and danced before Robin making his stomach growl. Starfire smiled and floated over to her friend, gently placing the plate on his desk. She silently wrapped him in a hug.

As he welcomed her embrace, Robin glanced at the plate. Amidst a flurry of snowflakes, trees and smiling Santa cookies, lay three unique cookies. One was configured to look like the Batman insignia, another resembled Titans Tower. When Robin saw the third treat, he smiled and placed a hand over Starfire's arm and whispered, "Thanks Star."

The third cookie was of a simple circular shape. Adorning it was frosting, painstakingly painted on as script. There was a "J", "M" and a "D" so closely entwined with a "G".

It was their secret.

* * *

Handsome

"Would you quit demon walking?!" A tenor voice cried out in frustration. It seemed like the owner of that voice would tear out handfuls of his hair, sink to his knees and shake his fists at the heavens. The person he was yelling at was a scarlet haired girl who rolled her eyes as she stopped her irate walked and glared at her follower, hands on hips. Her tense stance relaxed slightly when she saw him bend over double trying to catch his breath, exhaustion creeping into his sapphire eyes.

Richard glanced up at newly befriended Kory Anders who was looking back at him coolly. Perhaps acquaintances was a better term for the bond between the young heir of Wayne Enterprises and the fiery tempered waitress. "Why do you insist on escorting me around the mall?" She asked exasperated. "I know, I've mentioned men making advances toward me but I can handle myself." She arched an eyebrow, "Do you think I am arm candy for you Mr. Grayson?"

Richard sighed. "No, of course not Kory. I'm not escorting you around the mall, I actually am here for work." The look on Kory's face drifted between surprise and skepticism. Richard swept a hand toward the holiday decorations trimming the mall. "I volunteer as a Santa giving out presents at the children's hospital. I saw you also head to the toy store, where I was going to pick up the toys and was hoping you'd tolerate my company for a mere five minute walk during which we could get to know each other."

Kory felt chagrin wash over her. "I-I am sorry, Richard. I shouldn't have been so quick to judge." She ran a hand through her wispy bangs and gestured toward the corridor before them. "Do you still want to walk with me or has my ice cold demeanor made you believe your company is permanently unwelcome?"

Richard shot her a lopsided smile and began walking, Kory quickly falling into step with him. As they passed a display case showcasing business attire, the latter halted, the former not noticing she had paused until he was three feet away. Richard quickly rejoined her and looked at the mannequin she was staring at. He groaned and in a pleading voice he said, "Please tell me you don't think of me as a mannequin."

Kory smiled slightly. "That was my first impression upon meeting you," she admitted. "That you were like a flesh and blood Ken doll, a hopeless Romeo." She turned her jade gaze onto him. "You still are a Romeo," Richard grabbed his heart and pretended to be fatally wounded by her words. Kory stifled a giggle. "However, you are not quite as fake and chauvinistic as I believed you to be."

"The one time she catches me looking in a mirror and I'm labeled as chauvinistic for life," Richard muttered under his breath.

This time Kory did giggle. "I wouldn't go so far as to say labeled for life, but occasionally teased. You are rather handsome nd much more preferable to a mannequin." Her grin then became teasing. "But don't let my compliments swell your head too much, then perhaps the mannequin would be preferable."

Richard returned her grin. "Well, if I was forced to switch places with the man behind the glass, I don't think I'd mind the company."

Confused, Kory turned to look back at the display case. The black haired, cerulean eyed mannequin's hand was entwined with a scarlet haired emerald eyed female. Hiding her blush, Kory gave Richard a small shove and said "Come on Saint Nick. Don't you have toys you need to pick up?"

Ivory

To Robin, Starfire's skin could be called golden, flawlessly tanned, exotic and sun kissed whereas his own would be pale, translucent or pasty. To Starfire, his skin was like ivory.

Joy

Each time the Titans went to the pier to enjoy a night free of crime, Robin made sure to take Starfire on the Ferris Wheel to watch fireworks, cotton candy in hand. As she admired the night display, Robin watched with rapture the joy that danced in her emerald eyes.

* * *

Just a quick note, to fully understand Handsome, read My Cold Hearted Valentine because it's like a tie-in. I couldn't resist working with "Icy" Kory.


	20. Alphabetic Love III

Just Drabbles

Disclaimer: You know it, not mine.

I dedicate this chapter to my good friend MiaPatil'sBlackMoonRoses for letting me use part of her penname for the M drabble.

* * *

Chapter 3: Alphabetic Love III

Knight

Starfire awaited Raven's return from the garage where the empath was assisting Cyborg in upgrading the T-car, for she had promised Starfire she would teach her how to play chess. The Titan's resident princess picked up each piece set up on the board and studied them, trying to remember their names and their positions. She picked up a horse carved of mahogany. "The knight," she announced to the empty Ops room. She ran her fingers over the smooth piece. Knights were men of honor and valor. Their duty was to protect those in distress. Starfire's mind wandered over to Robin. She wasn't sure if it was because of her royal status or because he was the adopted son of the Dark Knight, but to Starfire, Robin was what fairytales called the knight in shining armor.

Lemonade

"Um, Beast Boy?" Robin began. "How exactly is drinking lemonade a test of manliness?" He lifted a large pitcher, eyebrow arched as he eyed the citrus liquid.

"It's a test of endurance 'cause there's no sugar added." Beast Boy explained.

Robin's brow remained arched. "You're completely bored."

Beast Boy's fell slightly. "Yeah, pretty much."

Chuckling, Robin poured himself a glass and raised it. "Well, here's to utter boredom." He let the liquid flood his mouth only to have his eyes widen and his taste buds scream with protest. He forced himself to swallow the sour drink instead of rejecting it. The sour taste overwhelmed him as his legs buckled as he staggered over to the sink. Robin was halfway there when the door opened and Starfire flew in.

"Greetings friends!" She trilled. She noted Robin's state and floated over. "Robin? Are you in need of assistance?"

Robin turned toward his friend, mouth puckered and if one looked hard enough, the tears of strain would be visible behind the mask. Starfire frowned. She glanced at Beast Boy who was silently laughing, green eyes soon falling onto the pitcher of lemonade. Starfire herself giggling knelt down to Robin's level and softly pressed her lips against her own. Almost immediately Robin relaxed, trying to catch his breath and kiss Starfire back at the same time.

"Thanks Star," Robin panted after pulling back. Starfire grinned.

"You are most welcomed."

Moonroses

Through a sliver of an opening in velvet curtains, sunlight peered through. This light gently warmed Starfire's face and prompted her to open her eyes. She rose and stretched, a grin automatically spreading across her face. "Blorthog!" She exclaimed, flitting around her room gathering all items necessary to celebrate her home world's holiday.

As Starfire flew about, decorating the Tower and distributing gifts amongst her friends, confusion marred her lovely features. Robin was nowhere to be found. She hoped he wasn't in his room studying case files. Especially not today. "He promised me," she murmured. She was about to fly to Robin's room when she felt something touch her head. Spinning around, she saw Robin who was grinning as his arms returned to his sides.

Raising her own arms, Starfire felt something soft. Upon removing the mysterious object, Starfire gasped. It was a crown made of woven roses. The roses were a pure silver frosted blue that held such an ethereal look Starfire wondered if they were glowing. Each petal surely did hold thin veins that had gold shot through them helping the blooms to sparkle.

"These are glorious Robin, but unlike any flower I have ever seen on either Earth or Tamaran. Please, what are they called and where did you locate them?"

Robin smiled, "They're called Moonroses Star. Do you remember that time you went through your transformation?"

Blushing and shuddering at the memory of the ordeal, Starfire nodded.

"Well, when Beast Boy, Cyborg, Raven and I were searching for you, I noticed these flowers growing on one of the planets we visited. I think the natives were large, furry blue creatures."

Starfire smiled as she remembered those particular inhabitants.

Robin continued, "I went back there and gathered a bunch of these for you, the natives were surprisingly complacent and let me pick them." He turned red and coughed. "My guardian's butler taught me how to arrange them like this, though between you and me," his voice turned conspiratorial. "I don't know how flower arranging is going to help me as a protector of the city."

He took the crown and placed it back on top of Starfire's crimson locks. "It looks beautiful on you."

She blushed, "Many thanks, Robin."

"Happy Blorthog, Starfire."

Nice

As Starfire sat on the back of Robin's motorcycle, the Boy Wonder giving her a tour of Jump City while patiently answering all of her questions she had about Earth, the girl came to a conclusion. If she was ever able to return to Tamaran, she had to make sure one change occurred; there needed to be a Tamaranian translation for the English word "nice", one that was kinder than _rutha._


	21. Alphabetic Love IV

Just Drabbles

Ya know what? See chapters 1-20 for disclaimer.

* * *

Chapter 21: Alphabetic Love IV

Hopefully the last of this arc, possibly one or two more. Gotta get back to my other stories!!!

Oasis

Though the place they escaped to didn't have rolling seas of grass or sand or flora. Nor did it offer the views of waterfalls brushing the surface of pools or a soft spot to rest their heads. They had to make do with a slab of concrete on top of a metal structure with skin and bones as the only things to support them. It did offer a magnificent view conveying of the vast expanse of sky showing off either a brilliant cyan warmed by the gradually waking sun or of various hues of periwinkle, rich scarlet and golden orange while hints of midnight blue pierce the atmosphere as stars begin to wink into view.

No the place where they rested wasn't as magnificent as the view before them, it was still their oasis.

Poetry

Shy secretive glances  
Hidden beneath lashes  
Turn into flirtatious smiles  
Accented with giggling and  
Raspberry blushes.

Light brushing of skin  
Lead to hands cupped  
Fingers laced.

Arms envelope one another  
In a strong warm embrace  
Sweet kisses are shared  
Showing off affection.

Roses, the color of her soft lips  
Are atop the striking emerald  
That matches those beautiful pools  
He always drowns in.

Two hearts are full  
Two hearts are content  
No longer are they two,  
But one.

Beat for beat.  
Souls twined together  
Now and forever.

Lips part  
Uttering three coveted words  
The most precious words ever to be spoken.  
Whose meaning should never be taken lightly.

Quantum

Robin smiled lightly as he was finally able to listen to Starfire's theory on the speed of Tamaranian space vessels, taking in the joy dancing in her eyes, moving to the rhythm of her happily accentuated gestures.

* * *

I know I told a bunch of you I would have Icy Kory back in this next chapter, the thing is, her drabble is getting to be so long, it'll probably wind up being a chapter all its own.

Other notes, the poem is mine, I love writing poetry so the next little arc here might be a set of poems depending I think fit the couple. Although the last time I posted a poem…no one reviewed.

Last note, Quantum was inspired by this article I read promoting the cartoon. In it the Titans' hobbies were mentioned. Star's is studying quantum physics. Quantum Physics! So I really can't see why people love to demean Starfire and make her seem stupid. Quit bashing Starfire people!


	22. Alphabetic Love V

Just Drabbles

Only one more to go after this!!!

* * *

Chapter 22: Alphabetic Love V

Reconciliation

"Thanks for agreeing to come with me Kory," Richard said in his most sincere and warmest voice. Kory sighed as she looked at the "Winter Wonderland" decorations that transformed the hotel's ballroom. Richard had asked Kory to accompany him to his father's holiday party. She looked down at her dress and grimaced, wearing formal attire wasn't on her list of favorite clothes. Heels certainly didn't touch the list either. Yet because the occasion called for it, Kory was swathed in a strapless, soft gold dress that shimmered in the light making her hair seem even fierier. It was of solid color until her waist where it flared out in a similar fashion to a ball gown yet no so much and split into an A-line opening. Instead of her legs being exposed however, there was a deeper gold that held dramatic swirls of silver. Her hair was layered and waved, face touched with neutral make-up.

Kory smirked as she remembered the look on Richard's face when he arrived at the café where she requested he meet her. His jaw nearly struck the ground when his eyes fell upon her.

"_K-Kory!" He had exclaimed. "Y-you look…wow…" Still dazed, he absentmindedly handed her a single red rose._

_Kory laughed. "Did you expect me to wear some dark drab creation that I made with blood, sweat and tears?"_

_Richard shook his head and before he could protest, Kory said, "Um, Richard. I have a confession to make." Her eyes remained on the rose as she twirled the thorn-less bloom in her fingers. _

"_What is it?" He asked gently._

"_I'm not poor, despite me being a waitress and wearing torn jeans and shoes that are held together by mere threads."_

"_I never thought that you were poor Kory," Richard responded. "I kinda thought you worked to make ends meet, but not terribly impoverished._

_Kory smiled weakly. "If it helps explain things, my last name isn't Anders." _

_Richard raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"_

"_It's Anadyr." Kory lifted her gaze to Richard's waiting for his reaction._

"_As in the Anadyr family of Tamaran?" Kory nodded._

"_That's the one."_

_Richard tilted his head in curiosity. "Why hide who you are?"_

_Kory sighed, "I-it's just….being part of a wealthy family had an unwritten meaning that you needed to show off extravagance." She started listing reasons are her fingers. "I went to a private school, only wore dresses, then my private school education became staying at home doing lessons with a tutor while have books balanced on my head to keep my posture ramrod straight. Then of course there's going to parties non-stop. _

_She shook her head. "I felt like a decoration, like my smile was fake. Being a waitress here at Rosewood café allowed me some freedom and privacy. Since this is a smaller city in comparison to Tamaran, I don't have to worry about people smothering me because of my family name."_

_Richard smiled, "Welcome to my world Kor, you're not alone in feeling that way, the feeling's mutual actually. Wanna dance?"_

_Kory stared at him confused. "Dance? Now?"_

_He returned her confused look. "Yeah, seeing we're at the party."_

Kory then realized she was truly talking to Richard who had brought her out of her reverie. She coughed, hiding an embarrassed laugh. "Sorry, I kinda spaced." Looking down at the heels that adorned her feet she said, "Um, I don't think that's such a good idea."

He nodded and said, "Want me to get us something to drink?"

A shadow briefly crossed Kory's eyes. "I'll go with you."

Not noticing the quick change in Kory's demeanor, he placed a hand on her arm and led her toward the table laden with drinks meant for those under twenty-one like Kory and himself.

As they sipped hot chocolate and talked, Kory felt her tension begin to slip away. Unlike herself, Richard didn't quite have an easy life. He told her of his parents' murder. The story left her reeling. As time passed, Kory noticed Richard staring at her intently.

"Do I have a whipped cream mustache?"

Richard laughed and shook his head. "It's just that…in the light…and getting to know you, you just remind me of an angel."

Kory's eyes widened, the color slipping from her skin. She fought for breath and tried to maintain a grip on the porcelain mug in her hands. Richard's face seemed to change before her eyes. The welcoming blue in his eyes became hard, steel flint. The boyish, unruly mop of onyx locks turned into slick russet, his lopsided smile gone. _Paul Zephyrus. _A chill shot down her spine.

"What's wrong?"

Having no inkling of what was going on in Kory's head, Richard was surprised when her emerald eyes lost their sparkle and instead seemed to become frosted while glowing at the same time. "You would do well to never call me by that name of affection again." She put her mug back on the table. "I bid you goodnight Mister Grayson and thank you for the invitation for this event."

As she walked away, Richard reached for her, gently grasping her arm. Unfortunately that made things worse. "Do _not _touch me," Kory spat as she wrenched her arm away.

Sadness seeping through him, Richard felt confused and utterly alone as he watched Kory dart out of the ballroom. He sighed, having no idea what to do. After a moment of contemplation, he decided to give Kory an hour to cool off before going after her. Then he remembered her outfit, not to mention her emotional state. _To hell with waiting for an hour. _Despite Kory having a tough demeanor and being a certified black belt, he didn't want her walking around Gotham streets at night alone.

Within fifteen minutes Richard found Kory sitting forlornly on the floor of the Rosewood Café. The rose he had given her at the start of the evening was held limply in her grasp and her hair was swung in front of her face, but he'd bet ten to one that she had been crying.

Quietly slipping into the restaurant, Richard knelt in front of Kory, pulling her hair away from her face. "Kory please," Richard said in a quiet, pleading voice. "Tell me what I did wrong."

"You did nothing wrong," she replied in a near inaudible tone. "My reaction was uncalled for."

"Care to tell me what set you off?"

"Promise me you won't think me childish?"

Richard nodded. Kory trained her eyes on the wall clock. "It was when you called me angel." As the word passed from her lips, Kory shivered. Richard quickly pulled off his suit jacket and draped it over her bare shoulders.

"What's so bad about being called that?"

She wet her dry lips. "Two years ago I had a boyfriend. At first I thought he was the sweetest, most perfect guy there was. Within a few months he proved to me there is no such thing as perfect. He was rude, callous, possessive. I could not be with my friends. He insulted me at every opportunity he got making, me want to disappear. Everyone who knew the both of us begged me to break up with him, but I couldn't. He had some kind of hypnotic pull to him. Perhaps it was because he called me angel, but now that I think about it, there was always an underlying hint of scorn."

She shook her head. "I romanced poison, and nearly paid the price. I was a thing to him. He touched my body, not listening when I said I was uncomfortable, that we shouldn't take things too far. Finally one night, we were watching a movie when he slipped something in my drink. In my drugged state, I was able to break his nose and run, but ever since that night, I haven't been able to trust."

Gathering her courage, Kory looked Richard in the eye. "However two years later, I think I'm finally ready to start trusting again."

Feeling that magnetic pull again, Kory knew that this time she would be safe. But when her lips reached Richard's, she turned her head at the last minute so his lips brushed her cheek. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"So you're not quite ready," Richard whispered back. "You will be one day. Baby steps."

Kory nodded as she let herself be enveloped in Richard's warm embrace.

_One day soon…._


	23. Alphabetic Love VI

Just Drabbles

See chapters 1-20 (?) for disclaimer.

This chapter goes to xrobxstar for being my 100th viewer!!!!! Yay!!!!

* * *

Chapter 23: Alphabetic Love VI (Last one!!!!)

Sweatshirt

Whenever Robin locked himself into his room and plunge himself into his work, Starfire would merely reach into her dresser and took out the large navy sweatshirt he had given her and snuggled into her bed enveloped by his comforting scent.

Thunderstorms

Lightning ripped through the atmosphere as thunder shattered the rather comforting sound of rain. I jumped, at the noise. It'd been so long since I was afraid of thunderstorms, always feeling comforted and safe because _he_ was around. He being Robin. No, no not Robin. Not anymore. He goes by Dick Grayson now. The name of Robin went to someone else. A boy I believe is named Jason Todd. At the age of twenty, Dick decided he no longer wanted to be a Robin. So he left in order to do some self-discovering, returning to Gotham, taking my heart with him.

It has been a year since Richard--I have decided I do not like calling him Dick--has left the Titans, no longer are we teenagers, and the relationship between myself, Cyborg, Raven and Beast Boy hang on mere threads.

The thunder claps once more as lightning lances through the darkened sky. X'hal, I miss Richard terribly. I watch the rain fall and it makes my heart ache for the touch of Richard's lips against my own much like our first kiss in Tokyo. No, we are not broken up. At least, I believe we are not, for he has never wished aloud for us to dissolve our relationship. And though he is apart from me physically, he is not away from me emotionally. He has said I love you every time we talk, and while to my ears it sounds sincere, my heart does question its meaning. Does he mean I love you as a friend, a sister? Or as a lover, like we used to be?

As the rain continues to barrage Jump City with its drops of water, I become more and more melancholy. Then I remember, because of the strength of our emotional bond, whatever emotion I was feeling, Richard had a tendency to feel it as well. So I'll try to smile, that way he won't be calling in a few minutes worrying about me. But as my lips stretch, I feel phonier than the time I accepted the marriage agreement to Glrdelly--oh, that prince from the swamps of Drethnax Four.

My communicator rings. He knows. As I listen to the familiar tune, I laugh for what feels like the first time in ages.

Umbrage

You could tell Robin that he was a spiky haired, uptight, little prick of a man and he wouldn't care. You could tell him that he was nothing more that Batman's shadow and the Boy Wonder would just laugh. But when you call Starfire a stupid, slut and freakish alien and you find yourself on the receiving end of a birdarang, you know he's taken umbrage to what you've said.

Vixen

Generally birthday parties are supposed to be fun. People laugh with their friends and reminisce in the good times while playing games and eating cake. That would usually be the case with me, but how can I have any fun when my girlfriend is emanating an aura of hatred towards me?

Starfire is standing by the window immersed in conversation with both Raven and Donna Troy also known as Wonder Girl. They seem to be either placating her or trying to understand what happened. I hate to say it, but it's been so long since I put my lip reading skills to work. Every so often, Starfire flicks her emerald eyes toward me and away, thinking I don't notice her actions. But I do notice and once I even caught her eye. She quickly turned her back toward me after that.

I sighed, I suppose it's my fault she's giving me the cold shoulder. Three days ago the Titans and I were engaged in a battle against Red X and the well practiced flirt (I _hate_ how much I have in common with that criminal) started hitting on Starfire. And because of both the unwritten code as boyfriend as well as my naturally possessive tendencies, I got carried away when informing Red X of his wrong doings, i.e., knocking the criminal out. Needless to say, Starfire became infuriated me and told me in an irate tone that she could most certainly handle herself, which was of course completely true. Now that I think about it, it probably doesn't help that while yelling at Red X, I pretty much objectified Starfire which caused her to later fire back at me that she "wasn't a prize to be won."

X'hal, I'm so stupid.

Ooh, she's leaving the Ops room. Now's a good a time as any to apologize, grovel and pray that she forgives me. I quickly follow her.

"Star?" I begin, remorse flooding my voice. Speaking to her under these circumstances, I feel five inches tall.

She stiffens before turning around. "Yes, Robin?" The cool look in her eyes makes me want to shrink back. Time to start begging Boy Wonder.

I reach up and take off my mask. Keeping the material crumpled in my hands, I look into her eyes and speak. "I'm so sorry for being such a jerk and treating you like a toy. You're not some pretty doll for me to tote around, you're a beautiful, strong, magnificent woman who doesn't deserve a chlorbag like me." I inwardly cringe as I feel my resolve crumbling away. I drop my gaze toward my mask. "I'm sorry," I whisper.

Silence reigns for an agonizing thirty second before Starfire sighs softly and raises my chin to meet her gaze. Adorning her lovely face is a half smile. "Oh, Robin, of course you are forgiven."

I can't help but match her grin. Keeping her eyes locked with mine, I notice a spark appear in those gems of hers. She moves closer to me and as she spoke, her voice became a breathy purr. "And do you believe now that all is forgiven, that as a good girlfriend I should bestow upon the birthday boy a kiss?"

She has gotten so close now, her forehead touching mine, hair skimming my face. She reaches up and places a hand on my cheek. This is a side of my girlfriend I have_ never _seen before. My knees go weak and my mind becomes flooded with an amazing rush of adrenaline. I lean closer to Starfire, both of our eyes closing.

Her lips barely brushing mine, I hear the amusement in her voice as she says silkily, "Not tonight Mr. Grayson." Leaning away from me, I see the smirk plain on her face and the fire dancing in her eyes. She giggles and slowly floats away from me, like a fiery angel.

Thinking she's left me dumbfounded-which, in a way, she has-I don't let her have complete satisfaction as I quickly leap forward and yank her back toward me. She squeaks in surprise as I dip her and murmur "Yes," before giving kissing her with every ounce of love for her I could muster.

Watermelon

"Please Robin," Starfire said in her most cajoling voice. "Please, please teach me French."

Robin laughed, "And you're sure you want to learn the human way?" His girlfriend nodded vigorously.

"Alright," Robin said. "Repeat after me." Starfire sat up eagerly attentive. "Tu es tres jolie…"

"Tu es tres jolie.."

Robin grinned. "Avec les cheveux d'une pasteque!"

Starfire raised an eyebrow and tried to finish the sentence. "Avec les cheveux…dune past-tech?" Recognizing the mischief in Robin's eyes, Starfire became exasperated and said, "Robin what does that even mean?"

"You are very pretty," Robin began smiling at the blush that appeared on Star's face. "With the hair of a watermelon!!!" He cracked up as he watched Starfire's eyes widen then crossed her arms. She sat back with a huff, pouting.

"That was not nice," Starfire said. She then tackled Robin onto the floor. Grabbing a handful of his uniform top she stated, "I do believe I prefer the Tamaranian way of language acquisition." She then proceeded to press her lips firmly against his own.

Xenothium

_Who knew it would take Xenothium to bring me together with Starfire? _Robin thought as he kissed the princess passionately right after she confessed about Red X's advances toward her.

Yellow

She gently stroked the badge, pressing the piece of cloth close to her heart. Despite twenty years having passed, the yellow from the "R" badge Nightwing had given Starfire still hadn't faded.

Zing

Being a lover of what can be best described as classic pop music, Starfire had to agree with Judy Garland as the famed singer belted out "Zing! Went the strings of my heart," every time Robin entered the same room as she.

* * *

Hallelujah! I did it! Twenty-six alphabetic drabbles! Hm, a lot of kissing going on this chapter. Not that it's a problem mind you. I think I'll take a break from this fic for a while to work on my others which I hope you guys will read. So please be on the look out for either Faceted, My Dark Angel, An Unending Promise or possibly A Pyrokinetic's Mother.

Other notes I believe I should add. Thunderstorms is a combination of comics and cartoon aspects. I realize that the cause of Robin's departure from the Titans isn't quite accurate, but it fits, okay?

Teehee, Saucy Starfire is as much fun to write as Icy Kory is. ^_^


	24. Silver Covered Love

**Just Drabbles**

Chapter 24: Silver covered love

*Icy Kory is back! Only this time she isn't quite icy…sorry about that. This just goes along with that arc.

* * *

The silvery white moon shone high above Earth standing out like a diamond against an endless sea of black velvet. Stars sparkled while gentle winds hummed lullabies to the branches, flowers and blades of soft grass. This serene scenery apparently could soothe anyone to sleep, everyone, save for one restless soul that belonged to Richard Grayson.

Adrenaline pumped through his system causing him to toss and turn. He flipped his pillow several times, the cotton surface quickly becoming heated. He flung an arm over his eyes, kicked off his blankets yet could not find any means of rest. His weary eyes snapped open fixing their cobalt gaze on the ceiling. As per usual his mind wandered over to thoughts of Kory.

After knowing the scarlet haired young woman whose vibrant emerald eyes had a never ending fire dance within them for a short while, Richard realized he was harboring very strong feelings for her. Especially after beginning to thaw the icy demeanor that radiated from her being.

She had stated she wasn't ready for a relationship, and knowing how her last relationship had ended, Richard understood and told her he was willing to wait.

Needless to say he was surprised when about two weeks after this statement, Kory had gently pushed a small bag into his hand and instructed him to place it under his tree and to not look at it until Christmas Eve.

This very night was Christmas Eve and at exactly eight o'clock sharp Richard had peered into the small bag and saw that it was filled to the brim with silver foil covered chocolate kisses. Lying atop of the candy was a small white note with neat, flowering script that read, _This will have to satisfy you until tomorrow. _

Richard felt a warm blush flood his veins and paint itself across his cheeks. Did this mean that she wanted to kiss him? It had only been a month that she had known him and in half of that time Kory had just wanted to be his friend and in the half a month before that, she pretty much wanted nothing to do with him. Perhaps the significance of the gift was that it was something small and his bigger gift was coming in the morning.

Sighing, Richard forced his conflicting emotions to take a rest, his body soon following suite.

* * *

Sunlight filtered in through the glass pane of Richard's bedroom window causing his eyes to narrow in defense upon awakening. He sat up and stretched. Within seconds the sound of a door bell ringing resounded through his dwelling. Noting that he had thankfully fallen asleep in his clothes, Richard bounded down the stairs shouting to Alfred that he would get the door.

Opening the door, Richard saw Kory wearing a shy smile that he had never seen grace her features before. "Hi," she greeted quietly.

"Hi," he returned.

Kory bit her full lower lip for a second, keeping her gaze on him through her lashes. Taking a deep breath, she took a step and placed her hands on both of Richard's cheeks. As she looked into his eyes before her own closed, Kory knew that she would be completely safe with him. His lips were soft and warm. She blushed at the sound of the contented mews that were emitted from her throat, her heart sent into palpitations as Richard's arms encircled her waist, pressing her against what she could feel was a chiseled chest. She let her arms slide past his shoulders and wrap around his neck, her slim fingers playing with locks of ebony.

Surfacing for air, Kory rested her forehead against Richard's, a smile stretching across her face, one that she wouldn't mind never fading. She noted with delight that his smile matched hers.

"Merry Christmas."

* * *

Yes, yes. I know I'm a bad, bad girl who needs to study for finals, but this would not leave me alone. Luckily, I'm done with finals in two days.

Another thing, I finally know what I want to do with the one shot known as Midnight, Nevermore. Anyone willing to let ideas be bounced off of them?


	25. Heated Days and Heated Faces

Just Drabbles

I don't own the Teen Titans. They are under the ownership of DC Comics.

Chapter 25: Heated Days and Heated Faces

Kay, this just popped into my head while flipping through Deviant Art.

* * *

_X'hal, _Starfire thought wearily as she wiped beads of sweat that trickled down her tanned face. _It must be the temperature of a thousand Grobnar suns in here! _As Beast Boy had put it in a voice that dripped with sarcasm, Jump City just _had _to be located in California, a place where sunshine poured from the sky pretty much nonstop. Sighing, Starfire planted herself face first onto her bed, for once using a pillow as a cooling component. Yet within ten minutes both sides of her pillow had become sweat soaked, the sheet winding up in the same state not long after.

Realizing that the Teen Titans dwelled on an island, Starfire wearily floated over to her closet before remembering that her one and only swimsuit had a ripped strap and she hadn't found the time to purchase a new one. She went to Raven to see if her friend could help her.

"Raven," Starfire called as she rapped lightly on the other female Titan's door. The door quickly slid open to reveal a disgruntled Raven, her midnight blue cloak abandoned.

"Yes?" Raven groused.

Starfire spoke quickly. "I had wished to go swimming yet I have no suit of bathing for the one I do own is damaged. I was wondering if perhaps you had a spare one I could borrow?"

Raven bit her lip thoughtfully. Then her eyes lit up slightly as an idea came to her. "I do have something for you, wait her one moment." She levitated over to her closet, rifled through it briefly before returning to Starfire, a white rectangular box in hand. "Here," she said, handing Starfire the box. "I confiscated this from Beast Boy a while ago."

Starfire lifted the lid of the box and beamed at what she saw. "Oh Raven! This is most glorious! Thank you!" Then her happiness turned into confusion. "But Raven, why…?

"It's a long story," Raven cut in, her tone telling Starfire she was not in the mood to answer her friend's question.

Nodding, Starfire then asked. "Are you certain?"

"Yes."

Nodding once more, Starfire took her leave, heading back to her room to change.

* * *

Robin sat in front of his computer, his hair limp with sweat sinking into his mask and letting hang askew on his face. He took a deep breath, resenting all of the hot air he was inhaling. He finally understood the nickname "Boy Blunder" that had been so graciously bestowed upon him by Raven. What had he been thinking, allowing the Tower to "go green" because Beast Boy had insisted upon it. A little A/C every once it awhile probably wasn't too detrimental to the planet's well being.

He groaned, tugging on his uniform shirt. Stupid heat. He glanced out of his window, glaring at the sun before letting his gaze fall to the ocean waves below his window. The clear blue waters enticed him with their siren song. He noticed a red bob amongst the waves quickly realizing it was Starfire swimming contentedly in the ocean.

_At least one of us in this place has a bright idea, _Robin thought before getting up and heading toward his closet to fish out his swimming trunks.

When he got to the water's edge he called out to Starfire, "Hey Star! Need some company?"

The Tamaranian turned toward him, a beatific smile gracing her face. "Greetings Robin!" She stood as she waved, Robin's jaw coming close to striking the ground as he caught an eyeful of her uniform. He definitely didn't see this coming, let alone think he'd see it again.

Tucked in on themselves so they'd take on the appearance of tank top straps were forest green short sleeves. The body of Starfire's new…bathing suit was a bright scarlet, a faded yellow circle sitting on her collarbone. The hem of the body only reached her midriff while dark green short shorts that now doubled as a bikini bottom sat on her hips.

Needless to say, Robin was staring at one of his first uniforms. What made matters worse was the fact that Starfire had been swimming in it and the now soaked fabric clung to her form, enhancing her curves in such a way that made Robin despise the fact that he had hormones that could rage like they were right then and there. The water that dripped from her long locks and slithered down her skin didn't help him much either.

Robin hardly noticed the concerned look on Starfire's face, only brought back to reality when he heard her lilting voice calling out to him. He snapped his gaze to her worried green eyes.

"Robin?" She asked. "Are you feeling alright? Your visage is quite flushed. Have you become ill with the fever? Do you require medical attention?"

Noticing that his throat had become dry like the Sahara, he quickly shook his head before running past his friend and flinging himself into the ice cold waves.

* * *

Teeheehee, that was fun. The next and final chapter of My Dark Angel should hopefully up by Saturday!


	26. Beauty

Just Drabbles

Chapter 26: Beauty

* * *

The first sound to greet Kory upon entering her house were the enthusiastic cries of her twin daughters Lydia and Mari. "Mommy! Mommy!"

Giggling, swept up her daughters, a four year old girl securely held by each arm. "Hello my little bumgorfs!" She trilled. "How was your day with Daddy?"

"Goooood," they chorused.

Arching an eyebrow, she asked, "And where is Daddy?"

"Asleep," Lydia answered.

"In the upstairs playroom," Mari added. "You have to see our art project!" She and her sister began to wiggle signifying to their mother that they wanted to be put down. Once their feet touched the ground, they darted up the stairs.

Lydia paused on the third step and turned back to Kory. "Come on Mommy! It's up here!"

Smiling, Kory followed her daughters up the stairs into the playroom. Looking around for an art project, her jaw dropped when she came across her sleeping husband sprawled out on the sofa. Listening to Mari and Lydia's soft giggles, Kory bit down hard on her lip to keep from laughing.

Richard, unbeknownst to him had undergone a makeover. Bright pink eye shadow covered his closed eyelids, red lipstick smeared on his parted lips. Sparkling yellow nail polish decorated his nails, a plastic ring on all ten fingers. To top it all off, the girls had bunched his ebony hair into mini pigtails with claw clips.

"What? No earrings?" Kory asked, desperately trying to hold in her laughter.

Hearing his wife's voice, Richard awoke to see Kory and their two daughters looking at him, all three girls trying so hard not to laugh. "What?" He asked.

"You look so beautiful Daddy!" Lydia and Mari burst into giggles before racing out of the room.

"It's true Honey," Kory said through her laughter. "You do look quite handsome."

* * *

I couldn't resist, this was calling out to me.


	27. Beauty the Aftermath

Just Drabbles

Chapter 27: Beauty the Aftermath

A/N: This is being written per the request of Star of Airdrie. I hope it's to your liking my friend.

* * *

Richard stared up at his wife, whose giggles were failing to be smothered. Confusion etched in his eyes, he asked, "Did I miss something?"

Hands still over her mouth, Kory shook her head vehemently, long scarlet tresses flying about. Forcing her laughter to subside, emerald eyes still sparkling with mirth, she admitted, "Our daughters may have gotten into some mischief while you were taking your afternoon nap."

Richard put his hands on his hips. That action coupled with his sparkling polished fingernails and the stern look on his face accentuated by the make-up Mari and Lydia had gifted him with made him look so ridiculous, Kory burst out laughing; head thrown back, arms clutching heaving, aching sides.

"Seriously, what did they--" Richard's eyes fell on the tiny mirror the girls used to model their dress up clothes. His mouth agape, sapphire eyes wide, Richard fell to his knees and crawled over to the mirror.

"Th-th-th-they," He stammered. "M-m-my face…" Running a hand over his chin and lips, Richard caught sight of the yellow nail polish and plastic rings adorning his fingers. Quickly, he plucked off the plastic jewelry, and tossed them to the side. He nearly ripped several chunks of hair out while removing the barrettes. Looking from his nails to his face, he shot his wife a lost, desperate look. "Help?" He pleaded.

Smiling softly, Kory bent down and kissed him, soothing his agitated nerves. He reached up, wrapping a strong arm around her waist and swiftly pulling her into his lap, easily deepening the kiss. Before things could get passionate, the two broke apart at the sound of giggling followed by a squeal of "Ewww!"

Before Lydia and Mari could run away however, Kory called out in a firm voice, "Girls, come in here."

The twins shuffled in, still giggling. "Yes, Mommy?"

"Little bumgorfs, you need to apologize to Daddy. Sneaking up and putting make-up on him while he's asleep. That's not a very nice thing to do. Now please tell him that you're sorry."

Looking hopelessly adorable with their abashed expressions, the two girls quietly said, "Sorry, Daddy." They moved forward to wrap their small arms around his neck.

"Thank you girls," Richard replied softly.

"Now I want you to sit in your time out chairs for five minutes," Kory said, pointing to two plastic chairs, one pink and one lavender facing the corner. Silently the sisters went, hand in hand and sat in the chairs. Kory turned to her husband, stood up and held out her hand. "Come my love," she said. "Let's get you cleaned up."

Richard grinned. "Sounds like a plan to me." Placing his hand in Kory's he stood up, allowing her to lead him into the bathroom across the hall. Sitting on the edge of the bathtub as instructed, he stared at his nails while waiting for Kory to wet a washcloth. Looking at the sparkling yellow, Richard dropped his head into his hands and moaned, "I need a beer."

Kory giggled as she stepped over to her husband. "A means of getting your manliness back?" She asked while settling onto the edge of the bathtub. He nodded.

"But the guys are all busy doing one thing or another," He said morosely.

"We do have beer here," Kory pointed out. "Now hold still please." Gently grasping Richard's chin, she slowly wiped away the make-up. First the eye shadow, then the lipstick. Whenever Kory moved the washcloth from Richard's face, she gently kissed the newly clean area, both of his eyelids and then his lips.

Richard frowned as she moved away to get the nail polish remover, wanting to continue kissing his wife. He wrinkled his nose and grimaced at the stinging scent of the remover. Kory placed a cotton ball on top of the bottle and turned the container over before swiftly turning it right side up. She held Richard's hand in her own and inspected it carefully for any small cuts, or inflamed skin not wanting the liquid to harm him. Satisfied, she ran the cotton ball over his nails in quick movements, effectively getting rid of the paint.

Once all ten nails were clean, Kory smiled at Richard and asked, "All better?"

"Much," He sighed. He then stood and went into the playroom to let Lydia and Mari know that their timeout was over.

* * *

It was eight o'clock at night. The twins had been asleep for a half hour, Kory was upstairs in the room she shared with Richard doing something or other, while said husband was in the basement turned recreational room watching football. He was so engrossed in the game he barely heard Kory come down the stairs had it not been for the click clack of high heels. Richard furrowed his brow, why would Kory be wearing heels at this moment?

He turned his head, the sight he caught making his jaw drop. Kory had changed into an outfit he couldn't remember her owning. A black and white striped shirt, much like a referee's was cut and tied to reveal much of her tanned stomach. Black shorts, not even close to touching her mid-thigh hugged her hips while black stilettos adorned her feet. Her hair fell in soft waves of scarlet, eyes glittering with mischief, a sly smile gracing her lips. She held a circular tray containing a glass mug filled to the brim with frothing beer.

Kory sauntered over to her shocked husband and bent slightly, holding the tray out to him, the scoop neck of her top revealing more skin to him. "Your beer sir," she said to him in a sultry voice.

Richard grinned, taking the beer and drinking it slowly, his eyes never straying from Kory. The beer wasn't even halfway finished when he set the glass aside and yanked Kory onto his lap, his mouth fastening onto hers.

Ten minutes later, the two surfaced. Richard looked at his wife, taking in her disheveled hair and slightly ripped top. She giggled and traced the trail of lipstick left on Richard's neck. She leaned in an whispered in that same sultry voice, "Now _that_ is the proper way for a man to use make-up."


	28. Venom

Just Drabbles

Chapter 28: Venom,

_She's only trying to help, _I kept telling myself. _She's doing this for the sake of the team…somehow. _But watching as Star's lips caressed that Japanese boy's lips was killing me. Her eyes were closed, whether that was from enjoyment or a natural reaction to a kiss, I wasn't sure. The rational side of my mind was forcing me to agree with the latter conclusion, but the rest of my mind was so focused on Starfire kissing that boy.

His eyes were wide with shock like mine, but that was the only thing we had in common. He didn't feel that slightly pleasant warmth as a jealous fury caressed my veins. I found it hard to fight my inner beast and had to swallow that bitter venomous taste that flooded my mouth. I clapped one hand over the other in an attempt to resist the pulses radiating through me, begging to leap over to Starfire and take her into my arms, kissing her senseless.

When the two parted, I caught a spark of affection and lust being born into the boy's eyes. I felt my feet shift, my whole being raring to attack. Yet when Star turned toward us, emerald eyes shimmering with innocence, I felt my anger erode, a calm suffusing my soul. I asked her why she kissed him, trying to keep the contempt out of my voice. As I listened to her answer and Cyborg's response, I realized Starfire could learn any language through a kiss.

Great.

* * *

I never really got to play around with Robin's jealous side. Sure, this isn't much, but I like it. I might have one more up later tonight if there's time.


	29. Valley of Darkness

Just Drabbles

Chapter 29: Valley of Darkness

_Warning: More angst than romance._

* * *

A great rush of air escaped his lungs as he reached the outside, the cool night breezes kissing his face. Serenity eases the day's aches from his bones, soothes the bruises and cuts on his skin. For one precious moment he was able to cling to sanity and it was a feeling of bliss.

The door to the roof slides open, the whisper of footfalls reaching his ears. Her gentle scent of cherry blossoms usually woven into her scarlet hair envelops him before her slender arms do. He tenses, teeth gritted. For once he wishes she would embrace him with her tight, bone-crushing hugs, not these gentle ones.

"Robin, I am so-"

He cuts her off. "Don't say it."

"But truly I am s-"

"I know, just please don't say it. I don't want your pity."

"I am not trying to pity you!" She protested. "I merely wish to sympathize."

A sigh escapes him, "I don't want that either." He feels her head rest on his shoulder. He placed his hand against hers. "Right now your presence is all I need." Sweet words, but immediately a feeling of regret sweeps over him. Most likely she's biting on her lower lip, tears pricking her eyes.

A sob and the sensation of hot tears soaking his uniform top confirm his suspicions. Spinning around, he holds her close, his arms tight around her, their bodies flush against one another.

"Star…" he murmured. "Shh, sweetie it's okay. The Titans are okay. We're okay."

She shook her head against his shoulder. "No, everything is not okay. You are not okay physically, I am not okay emotionally and I do not know what to do!"

He leaned back, "First you need to stop blaming yourself."

"But--!" Her protest died when his hand caressed her face, thumb stroking across her lip before his lips sealed hers.

"Trust me," He said.

Her head came to rest on his shoulder again, soft sobs still escaping her. He glared at the moonless, starless night, frustrated that he couldn't completely eradicate her pain. Leaning his own head against her soft hair, he let the memories of the day's events permeate his mind.

It had started off normally, Cyborg and Beast Boy were unearthing a boxful of game cartridges found within the couch cushions while Raven hovered above them reading her newest novel. After finishing his coffee, Robin had set off to find Starfire, quickly finding her on the roof soaking in the sun's rays.

"Hey Star," he greeted amicably. "Mind if I join you? I could use some Vitamin D myself."

Starfire opened her eyes, propped herself onto her elbows and leaned her head back to look at Robin, a beatific grin gracing her lips. "Of course Robin!" She sang. "I enjoy your company very much!"

As Robin lay on his back next to Starfire, she asked him, "But Robin, I do not understand, how can one get Vitamin D from the sun?"

He thought for a moment before answering her, "Well, you know how as a Tamaranian you soak up the sun's rays to use for energy?"

She nodded.

"Us humans use it for energy too. Not that we can use star bolts or fly with the sun's rays, but it can help energize us for the day."

"Oh," then she blushed. "I merely assumed humans like to sit out in the sun to 'work on getting the tan', however sometimes they are unsuccessful and end up looking like a long red fish of the sea."

"That's a lobster, Star," he said with a smile.

"Lobster," she repeated, returning his smile. It was then he noticed how much like a fiery halo surrounded her hair, her eyes brighter than he had ever noticed. He looked away, not wanting her to catch him blatantly staring at her. His eyes widened when he felt a soft sensation touching his cheek.

He turned to see Starfire leaning away, a cheekiness dancing in her emerald orbs. Gathering his courage, he cupped her cheeks, and leaned in, his eyes sliding closed. Their lips barely brushed before they were interrupted by the alarm.

Starfire pulled away with a sigh, "Shall we continue this later?"

Robin stood up grinning, Starfire floating up beside him. "We shall," he replied before running inside, his teammate right behind.

* * *

_It should have been simple, things shouldn't have gotten so far out of hand…_

The Titans received a call from the planetarium on the outskirts of the city. "What a weird place for an attack," Beast Boy had commented.

"Doesn't matter," Robin replied as the Titans entered the large building. "We get a call for help, we answer it. Titans, spread out. Report anything you find. Can't find anything suspicious regroup back here at the entrance in fifteen minutes."

Robin slunk along the corridors clinging to the shadows like a victim seeking refuge. His eyes roved the empty hallways, the empty air had a creepy tenor to it, an unwelcome irrepressible shiver running down his spine. _What is going on? _He thought. _Where's the employee who called?_

A scream pierced the atmosphere, Robin's muscles becoming taut. _Starfire! _He sprung into action, racing down the hall toward the place where Star's scream had come from.

Robin quickly found himself inside a massive chamber where a helpless Starfire was struggling to rise to her feet, a scarlet slash on her arm and thigh, a whimper escaping her. He started to run over to her when she looked up and called out, "No, Robin! Do not come any closer!"

He skidded to a stop, confused. His eyes caught onto a giant laser much like the one he saw when he and the Titans last faced, "Dr. Chang!"

The short, portly mad scientist was manning the laser, gearing it for an attack, pointing it straight at Starfire, just like last time. Robin raced forward, knocking Starfire out of the way just as the laser was fired. As they flew, Robin was flipped onto his back by the force of the blast. Reaching for an ice disk, Robin twisted which turned out to be a horrible mistake.

"_ARGH!!!!"_

"_Robin, NO!"_

Darkness.

* * *

Starfire's sobs had slowly subsided to occasional hiccups. "I-I h-had asked you to not interfere," she stammered. "Wh-why did you i-insist on not listening? I would have dodged the attack by flying."

Robin smiled ruefully. "I couldn't help myself. I care about you Starfire, I'm going to want to protect you."

Starfire sighed, "I thank you then." She bit her lip. "Robin, may I?"

It was his turn to sigh. "At this point, I don't think it even matters anymore Star so go ahead."

He felt her slender fingers gently skim his face as they reached the edge of his mask. She gently tugged it off of him. He felt her lips press against each one of his eyes with a terrifying yet wonderful gentleness, knowing she was kissing the large and probably ghastly scars marring his face.

He opened his eyes and heard her gasp, the tears within it. The eyes before her were no longer a vivid sapphire, but an opaque cerulean. He reached out, struggling to find her face. She took his hand in hers and guided it until it rested on her cheek. He wiped away the tears as they fell.

"I'll fix this Star, trust me."

* * *

I'm guessing you guys can figure out what happened to Robin? Let me know if you need me to tell you.


	30. Letters

Just Drabbles

Chapter 30: Letters

* * *

Robin sighed, raking a hand through his already disheveled onyx hair. Every ounce of his being screamed tension and frustration. He bit his lip. He hemmed, he hawed. He fidgeted. Even though his fingers itched to pick up the pen and get his impending task over with, all he could do was glare menacingly at the sheet of white paper lying innocently on the desk in front of him. The task was quite simple really. It was to write a letter to Batgirl, his former girlfriend.

The thing was, he just didn't want to.

As Robin the Boy Wonder he could face Catwoman and not blink. Well, wince maybe, but that was a whole other story. He could face the Riddler and solve his puzzles in a matter of seconds. Yet perhaps facing and talking about his emotions was the most difficult thing for him to do. Ever since Batman had taken him under his wing, Robin talked and acted using his head more than his heart. One out of five times he had actually listened to the pumping vessel said to harbor all of his vulnerable aspects.

Another gust of frustration blew from his lips as his shoulder slumped. "Might as well get this over with."

Pen touched paper. "Dear Barbara," he murmured as he wrote. He soon found writing the letter to be easier than he first thought. He wrote about how good it felt to be out of Batman's shadow and the new team he was leading. He discussed Cyborg who at first seemed nothing more than a big mouthed hot head, yet over time was revealed to be a caring, protective older brother figure.

Raven was a cautious young woman who had words that contained wisdom beyond her young years. She was someone Robin could easily see getting along with, like the sister he never had. Beast Boy was a total goofball, someone Robin knew would be irresponsible and childish at times but a welcome refresher at times showing that it was okay to act like a kid at times.

And then there was Starfire. Robin tapped his pen against his lips as he thought. "She's truly an out of this world type girl. An exotic beauty with gorgeous green eyes, a great tan and legs up to my chin." He chuckled at that last part.

As he began penning the conclusion, a soft knock broke the silence.

"Robin?" Starfire sweet voice spoke. "It is I, Starfire. I am feeling the loneliness and was seeking some company. Are you available to converse with?"

He smiled. "Yeah, sure Star. Come on in."

A whoosh was heard as the door opened and Starfire entered. "Greetings, friend." She said. "My I inquire as to what you are doing?"

"Just writing a letter to an old friend." He replied. He felt Starfire's presence as she hovered over his shoulder. "Like what I've written about the team?"

"Your comments about myself in particular are most flattering Robin however I must disagree with you on one thing."

Robin frowned curiously. "What?"

Starfire's voice became indignant as she said, "I am not so tall that my legs come up to your chin!"

Robin had no response but laughter to that.

* * *

Really really quick, but fun to write nonetheless. :)


	31. Mall of Shopping

Just Drabbles

Chapter 31: At the mall of shopping…

This chapter is actually a preview of a later chapter planned for An Unending Promise. It's also proof that I haven't completely abandoned it. =)

* * *

Kori sighed happily as she stretched her arms heavenward. Even though she had vehemently refused to be moved from her desk and the research on Slade sitting on said desk, she was actually glad Richard had practically dragged her to the mall.

"You were right Richard, I do need to be out of the Tower and away from my office," Kori said. "I feel great in the fresh air!"

"What fresh air? This is stale mall air," he quipped.

Kori shrugged. "Perhaps, but it's nice to be out and about with no strings attached." Fighting back a blush she continued, "And it's also nice to be hanging out with just you."

Richard grinned, "Yep. A nice bonus, then again it is me."

She rolled her eyes and elbowed her playfully. "Either you have been spending too much time with Roy or Gar."

He shrugged, "They're both flirts, trust me, I'm not that bad."

Kori raised an eyebrow. "I don't think I've ever seen you flirt."

"I'm Robin most of the time," he pointed out in a lower voice. "As Richard I usually find my spare time eating pizza and ignoring the slavish looks waitresses give me."

His friend giggled. "They do that a lot," she conceded. "Want me to tell them to back off, you're taken?"

"They'll probably demand proof," Richard said wearily. He looked down in surprise when he felt Kori slip her hand into his.

"Here's your proof," she replied and proceeded to walk toward the arcade. Yet all thoughts of sacrificing singles for coins were wiped instantly from her mind when her jade eyes latched onto a new site. A rollercoaster, one with a steep incline, at least two death defying, stomach turning drops, three corkscrews and a loop de loop toward the end.

"That's sick," she said in an excited whisper. She turned to Richard, practically bouncing, her eyes sparkling. "Can we go on that? Please?"

"Sure, why not?"

Kori headed over to the ride, half running half skipping dragging Richard with her. "I don't remember seeing this ride," she said thoughtfully as they reached the line's end.

"Well it's been how long since you've seen daylight alone? Six months? A year?" Richard teased earning himself a playful shove from Kori and another roll of her eyes.

"Hush Richard. Don't exaggerate," she admonished gently. "Half of the time you were holed up with me anyway, researching villains and doing paperwork."

Richard shrugged, "I just was making sure you maintained your sanity is all."

"You stick with that story," Kori replied as the line moved. She looked down at their still joined hands. "Oh, sorry," she said and began to slip her hand out of his, slightly bewildered and surprised as he held fast to her hand.

"It's fine," he said. "I like this." He raised their joined hands. "Feels kinda nice."

Listening to what she thought to be a noncommittal tone coming from him, Kori took it as a symbol of their friendship and let her hand remained joined to his. The two climbed into one of the rollercoaster's cars and strapped in, their hands separating briefly before Richard snatched Kori's hand in his and held it tight.

"You're not a big fan of steep drops," he reminded her gently.

She rolled her eyes and snorted, "You'd think with my background in gymnastics and using the uneven parallel bars and 'my new lifestyle' I'd be okay with these rides. If only my heart would listen instead of shooting up to my throat."

Richard squeezed her hand gently. "We can get off before it starts," he said.

Kori shrugged, "I insisted on coming on this ride, and I plan on riding until the end. Just prepare for your ears to be ringing for a while."

He laughed and replied, "Bring it."

The rollercoaster shot off, Kori indeed screaming louder than Richard on the first drop as they plummeted toward the ground before winding up the first corkscrew and over a series of soft rises and falls. Her screams however quickly turned into gales of laughter and by the time the train completed the loop, a big silly grin was etched onto her face. Her gait however was slightly less than graceful when the two friends exited, using Richard as a clutch to get around the mall unscathed.

They walked around aimlessly before Kori noticed a clothing store and an item inside that made her burst out laughing. Richard shot her a confused look. "What?"

She spoke through her giggles. "I'll show you," She bounded toward the store, pulling Richard along in her wake.

Kori walked straight over toward the swimsuit section and pulled a purple creation off of the rack. She held it up for Richard to see, "Isn't it ridiculous?" She laughed. The bathing suit was of violet satin and cut extremely low, going perhaps to the navel just barely covering the wearer's chest and exposing perhaps most of her waist and hips. Still laughing, Kori went over to the shoe department and picked up a pair of knee-high boots and dropped them in front of her own feet and held the suit up to her body.

"Could you imagine if I wore this instead of my uniform?" She asked.

Richard gulped and muttered, "Yeah…stick with the uniform you have now…" He shook his head and laughed to himself.

_Only my best can make me hate that I'm a teenage guy and I highly doubt she does it intentionally._

* * *

There we go! A taste of what's to come in An Unending Promise. Happy Valentine's Day everyone!


	32. Vow Renewal Blues

Just Drabbles

I think it's about time I say that I don't own the Teen Titans.

* * *

Chapter 32: Vow Renewal Blues

_For Star of Airdrie who asked for more of Lydia and Mari. For the readers who don't know who those girls are, they are the four year old twins of Richard and Kory Grayson from chapters 26 and 27._

"Oh Kory, it's gorgeous!" Cried Karen Stone, nee Beecher, a friend of Kory's since high school. Kory grinned at the dress hanging on her closet door. It was a strapless white satin dress with an over layer of finely spun thread woven into intricate patterns of butterflies, dragonflies and the occasional humming bird. So tiny were these designs, they were only thrown into relief if Kory was in sunlight.

"You'll look like a goddess in it!" Karen continued to gush.

"Too bad she has to wear Great-grandma Theresa's veil with it." Kory turned around and shared a wry grin with her older sister Koma who had flown in from Paris to see her sibling renew her wedding vows. "I didn't know Dick could be so romantic," Koma commented mischievously.

"Richard can be quite romantic," Kory retorted. "As a matter of fact he--"

"Wait, wait, wait," Karen interjected. "Before you tell us how Dick asked you to renew your wedding vows, why don't you explain what's wrong with your great-grandma's veil?"

"Headdress is more like it," Koma muttered.

Kory rolled her eyes and went over to a large square blue box sitting on hers and Richard's bed. Opening it, Kory pulled out a massive lace veil with long and short layers, the short pieces looking like they had fallen prey to a butcher on a rampage with his knife. Holding the veil together was a rather gaudy looking tiara with large and small pearls protruding from the silver. Ever since the Anders sisters were teenagers, they always thought the bigger pearls looked like zits just begging to be popped.

"Yikes," Karen murmured. "Well, your grandma Theresa certainly had interesting taste."

"That's putting it mildly," Koma said.

Kory looked at the veil with a mixed expression of both wistfulness and disgust. "Every woman in our family has worn this."

"Not me," Koma said immediately. "I refuse."

Before her sister could retort, there was a knock on the door. It opened halfway to reveal Richard standing in the hallway, a hand clapped over his eyes. "I'm not looking," he said. "Just delivering the girls, they wanted to see the dress." Awkwardly, he pushed twin four year old girls forward. "Oh and Koma, thanks _so much _for the make-up kits you sent to the girls for their birthday." She chuckled. The girls toddled in, Richard quietly closing the door behind them.

Kory beamed at her daughters, Lydia and Mari Grayson. They were her pride and joy. Her world. They were fraternal, but they shared a beautiful bond nonetheless. She watched as Mari went over to the dress while Lydia went over to great-grandma Theresa's veil.

Lydia tugged on the monstrosity. "Is this your dress Mommy?" She asked, sapphire eyes identical to her father's that were wide and shimmering with innocence. The women in the room giggled.

"The dress is over here, Lydia!" Mari exclaimed as she beckoned her sister over, bouncing on her little feet. The two reached out with cautious hands and stroked their mother's wedding dress. "Mommy, you're going to look like a princess!" Mari declared before spinning around and bounding over to her aunt, climbing into Koma's lap without pretense.

"Like an angel," Lydia said solemnly. She popped a thumb in her mouth and shyly approached Karen who happily took the little girl onto her lap.

Kory, who had packed away the veil, turned around and said with a playful pout, "Aw, no love for Mommy?" Immediately, Lydia and Mari leaped off of their "seats" and ran over to her mother and her open arms.

"Greetings my little bumgorfs!" Kory said with a laugh before placing a kiss on each of her daughters' foreheads.

"Ugh, must you use the old language Kory?" Koma asked with a grimace.

"Yes I must," Kory retorted, sticking out her tongue. She then looked at her daughters and asked, "Now will you girls behave for Daddy while Mommy is out?" They nodded. "No sneaking up on Daddy when he is asleep, right?"

"Right, Mommy." Kory hugged Mari and Lydia before standing up, Koma and Karen standing up as well.

"Ready for a day at the spa?" The sister of the bride asked. She nodded.

"Well then let's go meet Rachel and Donna at the spa then!" Karen cheered.

* * *

After waving good-bye to his wife and her friends, Richard looked at his four year old twins and asked, "Who's hungry?"

"Meee!!!" Mari and Lydia piped.

Grinning, Richard said, "You two go get washed up and I'll start lunch."

As their father headed into the kitchen, Lydia and Mari bounced upstairs. However, instead of going into the bathroom like they were told to, the twins, wanting to take another peek at their mother's pretty dress slipped into the master bedroom, a corner of long white lace catching their eye.

* * *

"Girls! Lunch is ready!" Instead of the sound of footfalls answering Richard like he expected, silence rang. Frowning slightly, he called out, "Lydia! Mari! Time to come downstairs!" Panic brushed against his heart. "Oh please don't tell me they started another bubble bath war," he muttered as he raced up the stairs.

Reaching the second floor, Richard heard giggling coming from the master bedroom. "Lydia? Mari?" He asked uncertainly, pushing the door open.

"Look Daddy! We made pretty!" Lydia exclaimed.

"We're as pretty as Mommy!" Mari added.

Richard was aghast. Indeed the girls had made pretty. Lydia had gotten to Kory's great-grandmother's veil and ripped it, creating a makeshift dress and veil for herself. Mari on the other hand had gotten to Kory's beloved dress and pretty much did the same thing as her twin. To make matters worse, the twins discovered their mother's lipstick, some smeared on their faces, inadvertently staining the dress and veil as well.

Richard's mouth moved, but no sound came out. A minute passed before he managed to speak. "Oh girls…what did you do?"

Noting the upset in their father's voice, Mari and Lydia's faces crumpled. "Are we in trouble, Daddy?" Mari asked tearfully.

"Uh…no, no. I know it was an accident and you girls just thought you were playing dress up." Richard said. "Daddy's probably going to be in much bigger trouble."

"We're sorry Daddy," Lydia said softly. She walked over to Richard and wrapped her tiny arms around his leg, Mari following suit.

Richard sighed and picked his daughters up. "I forgive you, Mommy will too. Come on, let's get you cleaned up."

* * *

It was seven-thirty when Kory and Koma arrived home, the latter staying in her sister's house to help with ceremony preparations. The women jumped, startled to see Richard two feet from the door, on his knees staring beseechingly at his wife.

"Richard," Kory began. "What--?"

"I love you Kory," he said. "Please know that. And I am so, so sorry."

"Richard, what are you talking about?" She asked, concern furrowing her brow.

He swallowed. "Lydia and Mari wanted to play dress up and there was an accident…"

Eyes wide, Kory bolted up the stairs, her sister and husband on her heels. She pushed the bedroom door open. Her face drained of color. "Oh," she said faintly. "I thought they had gotten to their own dresses." She stared at her bed. There, was her dress and veil in tattered ruins.

Kory picked up a piece of the ripped dress and held it tenderly, feeling moisture on the material, faint traces of lipstick clinging to the satin. _Well, at least Richard tried to fix things, _she thought. "Mommy?"

Kory turned toward the uncertain voice that rang in the air, her eyes falling on Lydia and Mari, pajama clad and clutching hands. "We're sorry," Mari said sadly. "We only wanted to be as pretty as you."

A soft smile crept onto Kory's face. She knelt and held her arms out saying, "Come here my little bumgorfs."

Slowly, the twins toddled over and accepted their mother's hug. "I'm not mad at you," she said. "I know you were only playing dress up." She shrugged. "Besides it is only material. You two girls are the most beautiful girls in the world, you do not need to try to make yourselves prettier."

"You're right." Kory looked up to see Koma leaning against the doorframe. "It's just material." She walked over to the veil, gingerly lifting it and commented, "Luckily, it's still pretty workable material." She looked at her sister. "Have you got a sewing machine around here?"

Kory quirked an eyebrow. "Yeah…in the closet. Uh…Koma…what…?"

"You get my darling nieces to bed and let me do my thing here." Koma said as she lifted the sewing machine from the closet shelf and plunked it down on Richard's desk. She then waved her hands toward the door. "Go on you three," She ordered. "Scat."

Bewildered, Kory scooped up her daughters and exited the room. Tucking the twins in and hugging them goodnight, Kory made to leave when Lydia called to her, "Mommy?" She turned back to her daughter.

"We're really sorry," Lydia said.

Kory smiled, "I know." She blew the girls a kiss. "Get some sleep bumgorfs. Good night."

* * *

As Koma worked, Kory paced, wincing every time she heard a rip. And there were a lot of rips. Finally Richard put his arms around her waist, preventing her from pacing. "Kory," he said in a gentle, but firm voice. "You need to relax and put your trust in your sister."

Kory sighed, "You're right Richard." She let her husband lead her to the second spare bedroom.

"Lay down please," he instructed gently.

Another sigh escaped Kory. "Sorry Honey," she said. "But I just--"

Richard laughed and rolled his eyes. "On your stomach Kory! There are other ways to relieve stress!"

"A massage?" She asked faintly, complying to Richard's request.

"Yes," he replied. He placed his hands on her shoulders and tenderly applied pressure to her sore muscles, moving with circular motions. He felt her gradually relax under her touch, smirking slightly as he listened to her try to contain her moans of satisfaction and relief.

Time slipped away, the couple hardly noticing until there was a knock on the door. "Is it safe to come in or am I going to be scarred for life?" Koma quipped.

Kory laughed and sat up. She kissed Richard briefly before hopping off of the bed and over to the door, opening it. "It's safe," she announced.

"Your dress is ready," Koma said with deathly seriousness.

Kory felt her panic rushing back in waves, about to be sucked under its current. "A-and?"

Her sister grinned. "I think you'll be very, very pleased. Go check it out."

As Kory dashed off and Richard made to follow, Koma held out a hand and stopped him. "Hold it Romeo, you know the rules, no one with a trouser snake allowed."

Rolling his eyes, Richard gave his sister-in-law a gentle shove as she laughed and ran after her sister.

She saw Kory standing hesitantly at the master bedroom door, eyes shut tight. She placed a hand on the bride's trembling shoulder. "Kory," Koma said softly. "It's going to be okay, go check on your dress." Without waiting for an answer, she pushed the red head forward.

Hanging on the closet door was the wedding dress--newly transformed. The bodice remained the same, white strapless satin with tiny, intricate designs of woven thread. The skirt however, was now fuller, still ankle length and comprised of spiraling, cascading ruffles that Kory saw when leaning in for a closer look were made from both the original over layer of the dress as well as ripped pieces of Great-Grandma Theresa's dress. To Kory, it looked like some sort of ball gown worn by the Swan Princess.

As if hearing Kory's thoughts, Koma said, "Now instead of looking like an angel like Lydia said, you're going to look like a fairy princess. Close to what Mari said. I think you've got two little fashion designers in the making."

Kory nodded, smiling through the tears that were beginning to fall. "Indeed. Two little fashionistas."

* * *

Agh, I am so so sorry for Koma's bluntness toward Richard. I had no idea where that came from and I'm embarrassed to have written it. Never again.


	33. From Bitter to Sweet

Just Drabbles

If only I did own the Titans.

* * *

Chapter 33: From Bitter to Sweet

Starfire was normally a very warm, open minded girl who had no problem with trying new things. However, when it came to this…

She grimaced, scrunched up her nose, squinted her eyes, light pink tongue slipping between her teeth before her expression turned into a full on glare. The cup sitting innocently on the counter could have boiled under her stare, the expression turning red hot. This could have fully well become reality if Starfire glared at it any harder.

The cup was rather round, deep with a picture of Tinker Bell emblazoned on a lavender background. It was filled close to the brim with freshly brewed coffee, the precise reason for Starfire's glare. The smell was rather pleasant, a strong hazelnut. However the taste…

Oh sure Starfire loved coffee flavored ice cream as much as every other fan of the flavor. And when the occasion presented itself, she enjoyed wearing mocha flavored lip gloss. Yet when it came to the drink itself, she couldn't bring herself to drink more than one sip before dumping the liquid into the sink.

Starfire sighed, she knew the sole reason she was trying to drink coffee. It was for a certain tall, dark and handsome young man who had an air of mystery and charisma, who loved the beverage, revolting bitter taste be damned. Well, perhaps that was dramatic, but that was Star's view on coffee, never mind that time she had innocently tried Irish coffee. That would be one memory she never wanted encroaching the front of her mind.

She looked at the mug once more, hands wrapping around the sides. "The things I do for love," she murmured before lifting the mug and sipping slowly, tasting the aroma more than enough for her. Once the liquid touched her tongue however, she swiftly removed the cup from her lips and tried hard not to gag, forcing the coffee down. She shuddered and grimaced.

It was at that moment the door to the Ops room slid open, the Boy Wonder sidling into the room. He cast a look at Starfire, noticing the look of disgust on her face. "You okay, Star?" He asked as he made his way over to her.

"Pardon me, Robin," she said. "But I do not believe I will ever come to appreciate the coffee as much as you do."

Robin grinned. "It's okay Star." His grin then turned into a smirk, his gaze fixed on the cup. "I think I have a way to make you appreciate it a _bit _more."

Starfire sighed, "Robin, I do not see how that is--" She hadn't noticed Robin taking a big sip of coffee, nor his arm snaking around her waist. What she did notice however, was Robin's lips softly pressing against hers. Seconds passed before her tension eased, arms going around his neck. As the kiss deepened, she tasted a sweet, yet strong flavor, warmth and euphoria coming in waves. She clung to Robin, hoping she wouldn't swoon.

When the need for air came, they pulled back gasping, Robin smirking at Starfire's flushed face, tongue running unconsciously over her lips. "So…?" He let the question hang.

She smiled, "Yes Robin, I do believe I have a new appreciation for coffee, however only when it comes from secondary sources." She winked before pulling him forward.

* * *

I do own the Tinker Bell mug. XD


	34. Imperfection

Just Drabbles

I dedicate this chapter to Emily Snow15. Hi new friend!

Chapter 34: Imperfection

Though the moon and countless winking stars were hidden by the blankets of grey clouds and rain fell gently, Starfire sat on the edge of the roof as she did every night. Her scarlet tresses were plastered to her arm and back, her violet clothing hugging her sun kissed form, emerald eyes sparkling.

She didn't jump as she felt heavy, warm material cover her shoulders, instead she merely smiled. "Hello, Robin." She didn't turn as she greeted him, keeping her gaze on the lit skyline.

"It's freezing out here Star," Robin gently admonished. "What are you doing out here?"

Starfire snorted lightly. "You did not think I would break a tradition because of a little rain, did you Robin?" The knowing look in her large eyes made Robin feel very sheepish.

"Err…maybe?" He asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

A sigh escaped the former princess. "Oh, Robin, perhaps you do not know me very well." Had he not heard the teasing edge clinging to her voice, he would have believed her to be serious.

The Boy Wonder grinned and wrapped an arm around Starfire's shoulders. "Oh Star, I think I know you very well. For starters, you're beautiful…" He leaned in to press his lips against hers. "Smart." Another soft kiss. "And compassionate." Breaking from the intensity of the third kiss, Robin whispered, "You're perfect Starfire."

Starfire giggled. "Oh Robin…what about yourself?"

He shook his head. "Not perfect." He raised his eyebrow at another bout of giggles. "Why's that funny?"

Starfire let out an exasperated sigh before standing up. "Come with me," she held out her hand for him to take. Once he complied, she rose into the air, flying around the Tower before settling them onto the small garden she tended to behind the Tower.

She knelt on the edge of the moonroses she tended to and cupped one of the blooms. "Do you see the slight tears and signs of withering?" She asked quietly, gently fingering the petals.

"Yeah," Robin whispered.

"To me, these are the most beautiful flowers in the galaxy with no other as its equal." Starfire explained. "However, they too are not perfect and it is their flaws that make them real and all the more wonderful. I have my flaws and so do you. But those flaws are part of the reason why I love you."

Robin blinked. "You love me?"

Starfire grinned. "Silly boy, of course I do." She then leaned in to press her lips against his, her heart practically melting as he wrapped his arms around her, one hand snaking into her hair.

"I love you too," He gasped, before kissing her again.


	35. Gamble

Just Drabbles

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans

* * *

Chapter 35: Gamble

"Koriana Janine Anadyr! Will you quit pacing and just go?!" Carmen Peterson formerly Anadyr and older sister of Kori scolded, fed up with watching her sister pace the room like a crazed maniac.

Kory stopped pacing, and removed the thumbnail she was biting from her mouth, worry etched in her normally sparkling emerald eyes. "Carmen, I can't just drop everything and go out to lunch! I'm working on two cases back to back plus there's that third one to think about and you know _exactly _what I'm talking about. And top of that, it's not just lunch with anyone, it's lunch with _Richard_. I mean, I have spoken to that man in nearly three years and he shows up pretty much out of the blue wanting to go out for lunch." She sighed, exasperated and ran a hand through her hair. "Don't you think…I don't know, this all so sudden and awkward?"

Carmen laughed, "Yes it's awkward, but hey, that's life."

"I wonder why he suddenly decided to come back into my life," Kory murmured. "Perhaps his firm is involved in one of my cases? No, that's not possible. Unless, he's a witness with…? No, no…"

"Kory!" Carmen cried. "You always overanalyze things! What I see is a former flame of yours apparently hasn't gotten you out of his head and wants a second chance. If I remember correctly, you yourself haven't gotten him out of your own mind." She softened her gaze. "Go on, go have fun. When was the last time you had fun?"

"Last Saturday when I was babysitting Natalie," Kory replied, lifting her chin slightly.

"I mean adult fun…less than rated R fun," Carmen added hastily. "Not that I love my niece, but come on Kory, go on, be a grown up and go out to lunch!"

Kory rolled her eyes and grinned, "Only you would think people believe your meaning to have 'gutter worthy insinuations'. All right, you win, I'll go. No promises of re-entering a relationship with the man."

Carmen grinned, "Thank you Counselor. Now go get ready and could you do me a favor while you're at it?"

Kory paused on her way back to her room, turned around and asked her sister, "Drop you off at Mom's?"

Carmen nodded, "It's been so long since I've seen Natalie."

Moving back to Carmen's side, Kory placed a hand on her sister's slightly burgeoning stomach and said, "Soon I'll have another niece or nephew to visit." Her eyes became cloudy. "I wish I could say the same for Ryan."

The Anadyr sisters' gaze fell on the picture of Ryan Anadyr which was perched on Kory's mantle. Ryan had cruelly been taken from the world when he was nearing his twenty fourth birthday, the victim of a hit and run accident.

"Even though Ryan's not with us anymore, it doesn't mean he won't be looking out for us anymore," Koma stated, rubbing her stomach as she spoke.

Kory sighed quietly, "You're right."

Carmen smirked, "Well what do you know, you've been wrong twice so far, eh little sis?"

Kory rolled her eyes. "Let's not make it three times, shall we?" She teased back, strolling into her room.

* * *

Within forty-five minutes, Kory found herself standing at the bar of Café Nevermore, nervously awaiting the arrival of her ex-boyfriend, corporate lawyer Richard Grayson. She constantly sipped on her glass of white wine, her throat continually going dry.

"Well, well, drinking before noon." Kory jumped at the sound of the smooth tenor voice. "Miss Anadyr, you've changed."

Spinning around, Kory wound up looking into the gorgeous sapphire eyes belonging to Richard. She grinned sheepishly. "Sorry," she croaked. "Erm, I've been kinda nervous about this meeting." She glanced down at her laced fingers, then back at Richard. She reached up and brushed a stray lock of shoulder-length ebony hair out of his face. "It appears that I am not the only one who has done the changing."

Richard grinned, "Touché, Counselor." He then placed a hand on the small of her back. "Come on, I got us a table."

Abandoning her drink, Kory allowed Richard to lead her over to their table. She fiddled with her napkin, adjusting the silverware with minute movements, chewed on her full lower lip ever so slightly before getting up the courage to ask, "So why the sudden desire to make a return into my life?" Her words held no loathing, but there was plenty of hurt to go around.

Richard didn't raise his gaze to meet hers. "Because I made a horrible mistake leaving you. I…I shouldn't have left you just because Bruce 'suggested' that I do so. There was no point in him saying that and there was absolutely no reason for me to listen to him." His expression became slightly fierce. "I'm nobody's puppet."

Kory couldn't help the wry smile. "So the puppet has become a man, hm?" She winked playfully as he raised his head to look at her. "You wish for a second chance between us, yes?"

Richard nodded. "That's exactly what I want. I missed you so much Kory, I've regretted every second I've been without you." He hesitated before continuing. "Um, i-is there someone else in your life right now?"

Kory shook her head. "No, but I don't know if I c-" _But it's not as if I don't harbor any feelings for you Richard, I do. You have haunted nearly every dream of mine for the past three years. However…_

"I bet I can earn your love again," Richard said quickly.

Kory blinked. "Um, what?"

"I bet I can make you fall back in love with me," Richard stated with more confidence. "And I'll bet that I can do it within five weeks."

Kory laughed. "Richard, no one can fall in love that quickly."

"Wanna bet?"

Kory realized how serious Richard truly was. She also then remembered how much was going on in her life. Could she also manage to balance a new chance at a relationship with the man who stole her heart years ago? "Richard, I…"

* * *

Okay, okay, I know, quite the cliffhanger and that there are a lot of plot gaps. However, this was just a preview for a new chapter story I was thinking about called _Lover's Roulette. _I'm in desperate need of a beta. Is there a kind soul out there who's willing to help?

Also, to Star of Airdrie if you're reading this, I realize there's some similarities to _Politics As Usual_, but I promise that this story will be completely different.


	36. Paper Perfection

Just Drabbles

Chapter 36: Paper Perfection

* * *

Café Timeless was a popular nightclub that was particularly crammed on Friday nights. It was on a Friday night that the club had it's finger on the pulse of the city. In a curvilinear booth to the far west sat four young women, all best friends, beauties each with their own riveting minds and successful careers.

Raven Roth was a twenty seven year old high school drama teacher with shoulder length midnight black hair, navy low lights and piercing violet eyes. She took a sip of her chardonnay before smirking at the friend sitting before her. Kori Anders, twenty five years old, a freelance photographer whose emerald eyes usually shimmered with innocence. Particularly when it came to the topic Raven was about to broach her with.

"So, Kori," Raven began. Hearing her name being called, Kori looked up, brushing a stray lock of scarlet hair out of her face. "How's Richard?"

Kori giggled softly. "Wouldn't you know the answer to that Raven? He is your cousin after all."

"She means in the romance department!" Cried Karen Beecher, the most outspoken one of group and rightly so as an animal activist.

Kori blushed. "Oh…um, no. No, I do not know anything about Richard's love life. I do not understand why you would believe I would." Inwardly she winced at the formal way her words were flowing.

"You guys leave her alone!" The fourth woman, Donna Troy chastised.

"Donna, you know how smitten Kori is when it comes to Richard just as much as Raven and I know," Karen pointed out calmly.

"And I know he's just as smitten," Raven added. "For one thing, you've turned him into a blithering Romeo."

Kori arched an eyebrow at that. "How so?"

"When he mentions you, his voice takes on a dream-like quality that matches the glaze in his eyes," Donna said. "I've noticed it too."

Kori laughed then shrugged, fixing her emerald gaze on the paper placemat before her. "I don't think that I'm the girl for Richard."

Her friends frowned. "What do you mean?" Karen asked.

Keeping her eyes on her placemat, Kori spoke, "Richard needs someone who is serious, maybe not straight laced, but definitely grounded. He just seems like the type." While she ticked off the reasons why she believed she wasn't meant to be with Richard, her fingers had lifted the paper and began to fold it, creasing the edges, scoring them with her manicured nails. As the process continued, the paper now in her hands took on a life of its own, slowly, meticulously shaped.

"And as for me," Kori continued. "I'm too flighty. I can't stand working on one sole project at a time or staying in one location for too long. I could try blaming this on the fact that I'm a Gemini, but it's just who I am. And let's just face it, I think I'm slated for the 'best friend' or 'sister' role."

A contemplative silence reigned as Kori looked at her finished product. A paper rose with layers and leaves. Upon closer inspection, she saw that many folds were imperfect, never quite reaching that destined matching corner along with one or two rips in the paper.

The protests of Raven, Karen and Donna remained buzzing on the tips of their tongues as they all recognized the spark of revelation in Kori's eyes. "Then again, I am human. I'm not meant to be perfect. I'm meant to be who I am and happy with it. And truth be told, I am quite happy just as myself."

Smiling, she looked up at her friends and said, "I'm just like this paper rose here. Flawed, but still someone who can be loved and appreciated." Kori tilted her head, wrinkling her nose playfully as she said. "As a matter of fact Richard is not perfect either. Perhaps he and I do have a chance after all." Taking a contented sip of her wine, Kori glanced at her watch and innocently mused aloud, "I wonder if it is not too late to pay a visit to Richard's office."

Her friends burst into laughter, laughing harder when she looked up at them, that innocence still lingering in her eyes.

* * *

I'm sorry guys. This wasn't good. I just haven't been feeling too happy lately. Rather, I'm pretty depressed and it's affecting both my ability to write decently or anything at all. That being said, I might be taking a long hiatus from fanfiction. I'm not entirely certain.


End file.
